Putting The Damage On
by Taijiya
Summary: Chapter 17 finally uploaded! Basic Plot: Once Naraku's captive, Sango now believes she is of Naraku, a detachment. Can she be saved? Will she even want to be saved? Romance, Rape, Violence, LoveTriangles, you have been warned. :grins:
1. Prologue Irony

"Putting The Damage On"  
  
Prologue :: Irony  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Helllllo everyone! This is my very first Inuyasha fan fic and I hope everyone enjoys it! =) It's centered mostly around Sango, but the other characters make appearances repeatedly throughout the whole thing. It takes place somewhere around the time where Naraku's already created Kagura and Kanna, Koga's tribe has been almost wiped out, and Sesshomaru has had tokijin created. Er, I hope that helps a little.   
  
Warnings: This story deals with rape, abuse, violence, cursing, sexual reference… and a whole bunch of other things that I doubt you wouldn't want to be warned about ahead of time. Now please, don't assume that I'm going to make everything detailed. No. I'm not. Nothing is going to be too detailed… but just enough so that you get a pretty good idea about what is going on. So give the story a chance, k? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi and all those big companies ^^;; I do however, own this plot and all miscellaneous characters who might make appearances. So don't copy it, ok? ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango stared at her hands, distracted from the conversation buzzing around her. They were currently at some random village, having just committed another act of spontaneous kindness. Once the demon of the day had been defeated, they had been offered the finest inn the village had. Inuyasha and Kagome had begun to argue about some random topic, and Miroku had wondered off, no doubt going to check out the village's female population. Sango would have followed him, making sure the monk didn't grope some innocent girl, had she not been so irritated already.  
  
Inuyasha's former comment about her weaknesses had done quick work with her good mood. He'd went on one of his power-trips, ranting about how he had to travel with a bunch of weak-minded fools. Then he'd singled each one out, pointing out their weaknesses and flaws. Sango had been his last target, and he'd been seemingly harsher towards her. So Sango had stood up, proclaimed loudly that Inuyasha's weakness was a dead woman, then she'd stormed out of the inn in a huff.  
  
Now she was residing in a nearby shop, ignoring her green tea which had been cold for nearly five minutes now. The taijiya, though she would never admit it, had been hurt by Inuyasha's careless and insensitive words. Was she really such a bother because when pit up against her younger brother she became confused and hurt? Sango narrowed her eyes. No. That was perfectly understandable. She would have to be a cold-hearted person not become an emotional mess under those circumstances. Then why… Sango let out a soft sigh. There really wasn't any point in trying to figure out the many folds and layers that made up Inuyasha's personality. For all she knew, he could have been pointing out everyone else's weaknesses to cover up his own, which she doubted, but it could help explain his actions.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" the woman who owned the small shop asked, glancing at the untouched tea. Sango blinked and looked up. She shook her head and watched the woman walk away to tend to another customer.  
  
"Sango-chan, here you are!" came Kagome's cheerful voice.   
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango smiled as Kagome took a seat across from her. The time-traveling miko gave Sango a tired smiled before, unknowingly, taking a sip of the cold tea. Sango bit her lip as Kagome's face scrunched up.  
  
"You should have warned me it was cold," Kagome scolded, but her voice was playful.   
  
"Next time I will," Sango answered, running a hand through her long hair.   
  
"Sango-chan, about what Inuyasha said earlier…" Kagome said slowly, "He… doesn't know what he's talking about and I guess sometimes he just doesn't think… well, ok, all the time he doesn't… but you know he didn't really mean what he said, right?"  
  
Sango smiled, "Yeah I know. Inuyasha can be a real idiot sometimes, but I guess he's an overall nice guy…"  
  
Kagome laughed, "An accurate description, Sango-chan." Kagome then stood up, "Well I guess we should get back to the inn. Knowing Inuyasha and Shippo, they should never be left alone for long."   
  
Sango nodded and followed Kagome out of the shop. They walked in silence until they entered the inn and found Shippo to be in one piece and Inuyasha sitting calmly on the floor. Inuyasha was sitting crossed legged, with both eyes shut. He opened one eye and scanned both Kagome and Sango, resting for a moment on Sango's face before saying one word, "Feh."  
  
"Glad to see you haven't changed," Sango said dryly. Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha, but the hanyou ignored Sango's words. Shippo pounced on Kagome in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Remember how before you left you mentioned about having to return to your own timeline? Well I thought it over, and even though I know I'm going to miss you a bunch, you always come back and with really yummy treats, so when you go back can you bring me some candy? Pretty please! I'll be good!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, nodding to his demands, "Of course Shippo-chan! Chocolate or--"  
  
"Chocolate! Or Caramel! Or ANYTHING!" Shippo then bounced the floor and out the door, shouting something about going off to find Kirara.  
  
Sango blinked, "Seems as if Shippo-chan is in a good mood.." She pointed out pleasantly. Inuyasha scoffed, but didn't reply.   
  
Kagome quickly began to go over the thing she would have to do while gone, estimating how long she would be gone for, and she had to numerously sit Inuyasha, who repeatedly told her she wasn't going anywhere. Miroku came back sometime during the argument, several slap marks on his handsome face. He gave Sango a cheesy grin before plopping down on the ground. Sango watched him with one eye brow raised. Just what had that hentai been up to?  
  
Miroku patted the floor next to him, beckoning to Sango. "Sango, come over here."  
  
Sango gave him a suspicious glance before sitting beside him. Both sat in silence, listening to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha never learns. No matter how many times he tells Kagome that she can not leave, she always does. The only thing Inuyasha ever accomplishes is larger holes in the ground." Miroku pointed out. By the slight slur in his voice, Sango noted that the monk had been drinking.  
  
"Some people never learn," Sango agreed. "Houshi-sama, you need to lie down."  
  
  
  
Miroku gave her an incredulous look, and then a sly smile came to his face, "Do you wish to join me, Sango?"  
  
"No," Sango said curtly. "But you should lie down. Come on, I'll help you to your room." Sango stood up and offered her hand to Miroku. Miroku took it, a smile lighting his face. Sango shook her head as she led him down the hall and into his room. Watching him lie down, she turned to leave, but Miroku's voice stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer?"  
  
Sango glanced over her shoulder, "I'm sure, Houshi-sama. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Get some rest and sober up."  
  
Miroku grinned slightly, and then closed his eyes. Sango let out a little sigh before shutting the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sango had returned to the room where Inuyasha and Kagome had last been, she was surprised to find that Inuyasha was lying on the floor, his eyes shut. She didn't know where Kagome was. Blinking, Sango lightly nudged Inuyasha's side with her toe, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and crossed his legs, "Feh. Useless girl left. She told me to tell you that she borrowed Kirara."  
  
"I see," Sango nodded. "How long will she be gone this time?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Two weeks."  
  
Sango blinked in surprised, "Kagome-chan's never been gone for that long! Something important must be happening at her home."  
  
"Something about a 'family vacation', whatever the hell that is. I know it aint more important than finding the shards!" Inuyasha said grumpily.   
  
And then suddenly, something hit Sango. Something that she should have realized before this. Tonight was the new moon. Tonight Inuyasha would no longer have his powers. And today Inuyasha's bad attitude got even worse. This explained his outburst that morning, his persistence on Kagome, and now his tone of voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, tonight's the new moon." Though Sango knew Inuyasha hated to be reminded, a part of her wanted a little revenge for what he said to her earlier, "Your supernatural powers are going to leave you."  
  
"Feh. Like I didn't already know that. Stupid girl. Get away from me." Inuyasha growled, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Sango hid her smirk and nodded, standing to her feet.  
  
"Very well. I'm going to wash up. Where's the nearest hot spring, Inuyasha?"  
  
"A little to the west." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Do me favor?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Make sure Houshi-sama doesn't find out where I went, ok?" Sango said and left without hearing the reply. She knew that Inuyasha would, no matter what smart ass reply he made. It took Sango ten minutes to find the hot spring Inuyasha had directed her to. She let out a happy sigh as she slid into the water, having discarded her clothing on the banks. The pain in her shoulders eased as she relaxed, thinking about the days events. And to think, it was barely pass noon. Sango let out a tired sigh. And now Inuyasha would be losing his supernatural powers. Good thing Naraku had yet to discover Inuyasha's period of vulnerability. Though Sango was none the wiser, her musings were quite wrong.  
  
Isn't that what one would call irony?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think for a prologue? Good? Bad? Ok?   
  
Comment and tell me! I would appreciate it. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 01 Desire

"Putting the Damage On"  
  
Chapter One :: Desire   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! I promise I'll start updating more often! Its just that my computer's been screwing up and I've had a lot of personal things to deal with, but now I'm back! ^_^   
  
Warnings: Pretty much the same as in the prologue. Be warned. =P Oh and I mention Prince Kagewaki, and if you don't know who he is, read this.... Prince Kagewaki was the young lord that Naraku killed and 'became'. He's the man that Naraku pretends to be... ^_^ Hopefully you know who I'm talking about... he was really only in the first episode Sango appeared in...   
  
Disclaimers: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me, unfortunately. I do own this plot and any miscellaneous characters created to help the plot move along... please don't steal or copy. Thanks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
He'd been watching her for quite awhile now. The way the water droplets sprinkled down her delicate skin created such a sensation at the pit of his stomach that one could only label it desire. The last words of the noble prince rang in his ears, Return to the castle... Because he had absorbed the prince's soul into himself might help explain this attraction. It had been obvious that Prince Kagewaki had been smitten by the young and powerful taijiya. And now, he found himself drifting to thoughts of her so often that he could no longer stand it. At first he had quelled his desires by sending Kohaku to haunt her, but now it no longer pleased him to see the anguish on her face. He wanted something more. Something more intimate.   
  
A low growl emitted from his throat. What was wrong with him? Thoughts of this mortal woman were consuming his mind, drifting him away from his plans for the Shikon no Tama. He should kill her and rid himself of this problem, but a part of him would not allow that. Just as a part of him would not allow the death of the priestess Kikyo, even though he knew she conspired against him.   
  
The taijiya lifted a bucket filled with water and splashed herself. He could only stare, captivated by her ability to appear so vulnerable when he knew that was not the case. This was one mortal woman that could take care of herself. So powerful and beautiful and delicate... damn it, what was he thinking?? He was Naraku, not some weak-minded mortal fool who's head turned at every whim! This was pathetic. And yet, as he yelled at himself he still could not bring himself to leave. And so he decided to act upon his emotions, and take her for himself.   
  
And that's just what he did.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. The breeze from the open door carried a scent he knew rather well. Very well, actually. Inuyasha pounced to his feet and placed a hand on tessaiga's sheath. "Miroku! Come here!"   
  
The houshi stumbled into the room and grinned drunkenly, "Inu-ya-sha?" His voice slurred as he tried his best to pronounce each syllable. Inuyasha growled.   
  
"You stupid, drunken moron! I smell Naraku! How are you supposed to be any help to me when your drunk!?" Inuyasha shouted.   
  
Miroku blinked and then he shook his head, "Naraku? Here? Where?"   
  
"To the west, I think." Inuyasha snorted. Then he stopped and stared at the floor for a moment, then his head shot up, "Damn it! Sango went that way to bathe!"   
  
"And you didn't tell me? Tsk Tsk Inuyasha, buddies inform each other of those things! I really must teach you better skills-" Miroku started, raising one finger in the air. It was obvious that the houshi was a more than just a little drunk.   
  
Inuyasha interrupted him with a loud growl, "Stay here, I'll be back! Sango might be in trouble."   
  
"Sango in trouble?" Miroku blinked. That seemed to penetrate through his sluggish mind, "Where is she?"   
  
"Have you been listening to me?! She's bathing in a spring to the west, and now I smell Naraku's scent coming from the same direction! If you can move without falling, then come on! If not, stay here until I return with Sango!" Inuyasha said hurriedly.   
  
Miroku took one uneasy step, before wobbling. "I can!"   
  
"Shit." Inuyasha growled. "I'm going, follow me if you can!" And then he was gone.   
  
"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have had that extra bottle of sake..." Miroku grumbled, trying his best to jog after Inuyasha without tripping.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sango ran a hand over her eyes, wiping the water away. She grinned, feeling refreshed. Glancing at the sun, she knew that she should leave the water and return to the inn, but it was just so relaxing! And returning to a drunken Miroku and an irritable Inuyasha, without the support of Kagome, was not exactly welcoming.   
  
Sango's eyes darted towards the thick brush surrounding the spring. Had she heard that or imagined it? After a moment of silence, Sango grabbed her kimono and quickly dressed into it. Another rustle. She narrowed her eyes, wishing she had the protective feel of hiraikotsu on her back. Perhaps she was just being paranoid?   
  
As soon as that thought entered her mind, something white sprang from the bushes behind her. Sango turned as quickly as she could before she was tackled to the ground. She let out a gasp as she realized that it was none other than Naraku holding her down.   
  
"So we meet again, Sango." Naraku's warm breath traveled down her cold skin and made her shiver. She glared at him.   
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was like ice.   
  
"Why, you, actually." Naraku grinned wickedly at the surprised expression that appeared on Sango's face. His words had caught her off guard. Good.   
  
"I wont help you, Naraku. So just kill me now because one of us is not going to leave this place." Sango growled, "And it ISN'T going to be me!" She kicked her legs up, wrapping them around his neck and jerking his entire body off of her. She then pushed her hands behind her head and back flipped to her feet. A knife fell into her hand from the sleeve of her kimono.   
  
"Its just like you to come so prepared." Naraku chuckled.   
  
"Save your laughs, you bastard." Sango placed the knife before her and crouched slightly into a battle stance. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to kill you."   
  
"Doubtful." Naraku said disinterested.  
  
This infuriated Sango, "Don't take me lightly, Naraku. I've made a living by slaughtering your kind and you aren't any different."   
  
"Yes, but I truly am." Naraku smirked. He pointed to a long sliver of black hair wrapped around Sango's arm. "It seems you've fallen for the same trick again, Sango."   
  
"Bastard!" She choked out as the miasma filled her lungs. She fell to her knees, loosing her grip on the knife. Just as her vision began to go hazy, Naraku stopped the miasma.   
  
"Wh... what are... you doing?" Sango's voice sounded forced. She coughed, covering her mouth. Blood sprinkled her palm and she choked as another cough racked her body.   
  
"Dear Sango, I already told you. I came here for you. You're more useful to me alive than dead, so I fear you must live." Naraku began to walk towards her.   
  
"Stay away..." Sango gasped, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she gagged on the poison. Naraku chuckled as he stood above her.   
  
"It always astounds me that even in such a fatal position you appear so strong. You are indeed something, taijiya." Naraku then hit Sango on the back of the neck, knocking her out cold. He lifted her up onto his shoulder and glanced behind him as Inuyasha came to a halt.   
  
"What are you doing with her, Naraku? Put her down, I'm here to fight you now!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing tessaiga.   
  
"Inuyasha, always so selfish. I fear I did not come here to fight you, but instead I've already gained what I sought after." Naraku smiled cruelly.   
  
"You... came for Sango?" Inuyasha asked, caught off guard. What could Naraku want with her? She was just a mortal and without the aid of a shard she would prove to be no threat to him really.   
  
"Yes, Sango. The woman will prove to be much more to me than just a warrior. Because although she is indeed a warrior, she is a woman before even that."   
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Stop it already with the mind games and tell me what the fuck you want with the stupid girl!"   
  
Naraku only laughed as miasma formed around him and blocked Inuyasha from coming any closer. Inuyasha cursed as he slashed the barrier with tessaiga.   
  
"I bid you farewell Inuyasha. Hopefully we'll meet again soon." Naraku laughed once more before dissipating along with Sango.   
  
Inuyasha stood stunned for a moment. Then he growled, "NARAKU!!!!" Before feeling the strength leave his knees. That bastard had actually taken Sango... and Inuyasha had been able to do nothing. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. They would get her back as quickly as possible. He would not fail her... not like he had failed Kikyo. Naraku would not steal another loved one from him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eh. Short I know. Sorry ^_^;;; I just think this is a good spot to leave it off at.   
  
Yes I know that Naraku didn't actually absorb the soul of the prince, but I just think that it would be kinda neat if he had... And yes I know that the Prince probably didn't have any feelings for Sango, but he had wanted her to return so I dunno I kinda got that idea... ^_^ lol.   
  
Tell me what you think please!!!   
  
Oh and I'm not entirely sure what direction I'm going to go with this story any longer. I seem to be writing it just on whim now... so expect some crazy things. =)  
  
Peace! 


	3. Chapter 02 First Lead

"Putting the Damage On"  
  
Chapter 02 :: First Lead

Author's Note: ::bows head:: I am a bad author. I've gotten caught up with school ending and friends and all that good stuff…. But its summer now… so… I'm going to try my best to write more, ok? I know... I know… I said that last time, but honestly, I really am!!! ::sad sigh::   
  
Warnings: Pretty much the same, loves… just watch out for the occasional curse and such… and well, this story will not go into deep graphics dealing with any sort of sexual backgrounds, ok? Thanks babes, later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, this is for mine and the readers enjoyment only. :)

Miroku staggered into the small clearing surrounding the spring. He rested his hands on his knees, gasping to regain his breath. Being drunk and trying to run after a hanyou in full speed was not something he ever wanted to do again. He breathed once more before standing to his full height. He blinked as he surveyed his surroundings. He did not see Naraku. He did not see Sango. But he did see Inuyasha, with his back facing him, on his knees.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Sango and Naraku?" Miroku asked, stepping forward. He ignored the dizziness that movement brought on and continued to slowly walk towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha did not respond. He didn't even turn around.  
  
"Inuyasha! I said, where is Sango-" Miroku began.  
  
"Gone. Naraku took her." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku stopped walking and stared fixedly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you positive?" Miroku asked, feeling his hands beginning to shake.  
  
"I know what I saw, alright!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
The monk felt his body sway, and he was unable to keep his feet on the ground. Miroku stared up at the sky as he fell into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by complete darkness. Sango sat up, her eyes wide. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand as she placed it before her face. Where was she? What had happened? Sango shook her head, trying to quell the fear that filled her chest. Wherever she was reeked of evil…   
  
"Naraku…" She whispered, suddenly remembering the day's events. Her hands began to shake. What was she going to do? How could she escape?  
  
"You can't escape," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagura," Sango said with anger. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue, taijiya." Kagura lit the lantern. She smiled cruelly at Sango. "But it is mostly likely very unpleasant."  
  
"Like I haven't figured that one already…" Sango snorted. She was still dressed in her kimono and her hair was still damp, so not much time had passed. She glared at Kagura.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, girl." Kagura smirked, "If I could let you leave, I would. You are of no concern to me. But Naraku wishes for your presence."  
  
Sango didn't reply. She didn't have a chance too. Naraku stepped into the room and spoke, "Kagura, you're no longer needed. I will call for you when I want you."  
  
"Yes master." Kagura said and bowed before leaving. Naraku turned to Sango, who glared at him with all the hatred she felt for him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk… dear Sango…" Naraku grinned at her, "How do you like your new quarters?"  
  
"I despise them. What do you want with me!? Tell me you bastard." Sango growled. She clutched the sheets with her hands and bit her bottom lip.  
  
Naraku moved towards her. Sango began to back up against the wall when Naraku sat onto the bed. He smiled at her with a look that she was not familiar with. Why was he looking at her like that? That look… it… frightened her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She had meant for her voice to come out strong and defiant, but instead it had come out in a soft, frightened whisper. Naraku said nothing as he placed his finger to her lips. Her lips quivered under his touch and a delicious craving ran through him. He slowly used his hands to travel across her cheek and onto the base of her neck.   
  
"Wh…what are you…" Sango's voice was so soft she wasn't even sure she had said anything at all. He moved closer to her, and she felt her heart begin to quicken. This wasn't happening… this could not be happening…   
  
The moment Naraku pressed his lips against hers, Sango's instincts took control. She bit down, tearing his lips so that blood spewed into her mouth. She then shoved him with all her might.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" She cried, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor. She jumped to her feet and crouched into a fighting position. "Did you really think I was just going to LET you touch me, you sick bastard? You'll have to kill me before you ever put your hands on me again!"  
  
Naraku's back was to her, and his whole body was shaking. Then he chuckled. "Sango… sweet girl… I was hoping you would make this easy, but I suppose that isn't in your being. You're too strong to go down without a fight… good though, I enjoy sparring with you."  
  
"Sick… you're so sick… I'll kill you before…" Sango's words were cut off as Naraku moved quicker than her eyes could catch and blocked her from moving by pressing his body against hers, trapping her arms to her sides.  
  
"This is going to be most satisfying…" Naraku purred, pressing his lips against Sango's neck. Her body tensed and she tried to move him, but he was much too powerful for her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sango cried into his neck, her voice breaking. She could deal with youkais and lecherous monks, but not this… not this… Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall for the third time. He and Miroku were both discussing what they should do. They had no leads, no way to find Naraku… and with Kagome gone, they couldn't search for jewel shards to track him…   
  
"Damn it, I just don't understand what Naraku would want with Sango…" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku stared at the floor, "Last time he had wanted her to join him… you think that's the reason??"  
  
"Hell I don't know! The bastard said something strange to me and I can't make sense of it!" Inuyasha grabbed his head and let out another growl.   
  
"Well, what did he say? Maybe I can…" Miroku said quietly. He wasn't sure what had overcome him. It was a sort of deadly calmness. He knew overreacting and rushing after Sango with no plan of action would only get them both killed. But he'd be damned if he left Sango with Naraku for much longer…   
  
"Ugh something about her being a woman before a warrior… like I didn't already know that! See, useless, isn't it???" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, "Oh god no…"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha turned to face Miroku, "What are you going on about? That clue isn't even a clue at all! Just Naraku trying to make us confused!"  
  
"No… Inuyasha… I don't think so… I think… Naraku plans to… sleep with Sango…" Miroku choked out the words. His eyes felt watery, but he ignored the feeling.   
  
"Sleep with her?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Are you positive??"  
  
"That's the only…explanation for him saying that… Inuyasha we must find Sango before he lays his hands on her!" Miroku jumped to his feet. "Come on! We have to go…"  
  
"Go!? Go where, Miroku?"  
  
"After Sango! I can't stay here when I know what he plans to do to her! I just can't!" Miroku choked on his words and covered his eyes from Inuyasha's view.  
  
Shippo came into the room, "What's going on? Have you two found out where Sango's at yet?"  
  
"No Shippo…" Miroku said, after a few moments. Inuyasha was staring at Miroku with a surprised look. He'd never seen the houshi express any real, deep feelings for the taijiya… until that moment… Inuyasha may not be the wittiest or most perceptive guy around, but he certainly could tell there was underlying emotions in Miroku's words.  
  
"You're right… let's go… come on Shippo, we're leaving. We'll head towards the spring, and see if we can find anything there…" Inuyasha said, resting a hand on testsusaiga.  
  
"If I were you, I would head towards the mountains…" came a cool, feminine voice.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo squeaked and darted toward Inuyasha as a shadow fell over him.  
  
It was Kagura.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled. "Where's Sango at?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I can not tell you… only give a lead… Naraku has already cast a spell on me from revealing the location of his castle… but I am able to tell you that… go to the mountains and you'll be on your way to finding your lovely companion." Kagura said.  
  
"How can we trust you? This is probably some sort of trap!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No… its not…. But you're right, you have no reason to trust me… all I can say is that I am not lying to you." Kagura bowed.  
  
"Thank you." Miroku said softly. Kagura turned to leave, but Miroku spoke again, "Have you seen her?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Can you speak to her?"  
  
"Yes… but only when Naraku isn't around." Kagura said.  
  
"Could you… just tell her that we'll be there as quickly as we can…"  
  
"I will do that, houshi." Kagura said and she seemed to smile. "Good day." And then she left.  
  
"I don't know Miroku, this seems a little out of character of Kagura…" Inuyasha said glancing at Miroku.  
  
"I know… but I think she's telling the truth, Inuyasha…"  
  
"Or maybe you just want to believe that she is…" Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo remained silent, staring at his two older companions. Tell me what you think!!!! 


	4. Chapter 03 An Unlikely Companionship

"Putting the Damage On"  
  
Chapter 03 :: An Unlikely Companionship  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter and this time it wasn't three months or more! Hehehe! I'm proud of myself!!! :) Um, really that's all! Hehe.  
  
Warnings: A little cussing and the like. Same as other chapters really… so onward you go!!  
  
Oh and I do not own Inuyasha… although I wish I did, really… Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… Miroku… Naraku… ::drools::  
  
"Sneaky bitch…" mumbled Kagura, noticing a shadow move from the bushes. Something inside of her told her that Kikyo had been watching her little act of rebellion. Perhaps the heartless Miko would find it in herself to keep her mouth shut, if she valued what little life she had left. Kagura was in the mood for no games.   
  
The wind sorceress was not a kind person. She didn't even consider herself a good person. But she was not a monster, and every part of her disagreed with Naraku's new idea of 'pleasure'. Especially to such a person as the young taijiya. A warrior did not deserve to be humiliated in such a way, enemy or not.  
  
Kagura flew towards Naraku's castle, knowing full and well that if Kikyo did mention this to Naraku, she'd be returning only to be cast out after being severely beaten… again. The last time she had crossed her master had not been pleasant.   
  
"Damn them all to hell. I will be free of this one day…" She muttered to herself, but soon she felt calm as the wind danced in her hair and across her face. To be free… free as the wind. That was her one desire… and if she could only have that, she'd be happy.   
  
Wishful thinking… came the words of Naraku. Kagura narrowed her beautiful blood red eyes at the thought. She'd show him. She would find her freedom, or die trying.   
  
When Kagura landed before the luminous castle of her master, she was not surprised to hear screams filled with… with every negative emotion one could have without one's heart shriveling into nothing. She closed her eyes and blocked the noise, not wanting to hear something so… so cruel. She did not like the taijiya, but she respected the girl's abilities and for that she felt humiliation for her.   
  
"Sister…" Kanna spoke as Kagura walked inside. "Where have you been?" the pale youkai child watched with emotionless eyes as Kagura situated herself beside her.  
  
"I went out for a ride through the clouds, Kanna, as I always do this time of day."  
  
"You were thirty minutes early." Kanna said and said nothing else.  
  
Kagura didn't need to explain why. She would not have stayed here for anything and listen to that.  
  
Naraku shut the door behind him, a sort of sick smile on his face. The taijiya had fought him till the very end, and he had enough bruises and cuts to show it. But, he would have had it no other way.   
  
"Only you could enjoy that perversion of love-making, Naraku." Kikyo spoke from the tree she had settled in. Naraku glanced up at her and nodded to her.  
  
"I have found that the art of pain and the art of love are not that far apart really." He said.  
  
"Fool." Kikyo growled, "You believe what you have just done to be love? You sad, poor excuse for a creature."  
  
"Leave me Kikyo, you always manage to spoil my good mood." Naraku said and narrowed his eyes. The Miko and her soul-stealers vanished in an instant.   
  
Sango laid in the exact place he had left her for a long time. Her mind was surprisingly blank, but her body shivered with rage at having being used in such away. She lay, staring with wide eyes at the pool of blood that was slowly seeping around her. She'd never been with anyone before this…   
  
A small tear rolled down her cheek and onto her nose, where it stayed. She did not have the strength to even grab the blanket to cover her naked, beaten, shivering body, much less bother with wiping a tear.   
  
She didn't know how long she laid there, but her mind began to sink into a state of shock and soon enough she lost all contact with reality. And suddenly she was surrounded by her friends and family, the dead and the living.  
  
"Daughter…" Her father said softly, his eyes so full of pain that it made Sango cringe. He reached out towards her, but there was no warmth in his touch. Only a ghostly cool feeling where his hand touched her face. "Forgive me for not being with you to protect you, child…"  
  
Sango wanted to speak, but her voice was gone. She wanted to grab his hand and tell him she was fine, that she would always be fine as long as he stayed with her. But he vanished in an instant and she snapped back to reality where Kagura was kneeling over her, placing a cool rag on her face. Sango pushed the woman away, with renewed strength. She would not take anyone's help, especially not the creation of the monster who had stolen everything from her.  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Stupid girl. If I don't get you into your bed and stop your bleeding, you will die."  
  
Sango would have laughed if she had been able to speak. Did this youkai actually believe that after what she had been through, she would not see death as a welcome escape?  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Kagura snapped suddenly. Sango blinked at the words. "That gets you nowhere. And dying gets you even less, because then you can't get your revenge or your freedom."  
  
"…don't care…" Sango managed to breathe out, her throat raw and her voice whispery.  
  
"You might not care, but I'm sure your companions do. They are on their way right now to rescue you. Don't make their actions in vain by giving up and dying on the first day. Because if you can't handle this, then obviously everyone over-estimated your strength."  
  
Sango growled lowly and she knocked Kagura away once again. And slowly, achingly slowly, pulled herself onto the bed and sat up straight, though everyone bone in her body protested the movement.  
  
"That's better." Kagura half-smirked. "Here, drink this. It's some herbs and roots mixed into tea to help ease the pain in your throat. Also it will let you sleep, and heal most of your wounds while you're resting."  
  
Sango nodded, taking the cup from Kagura's hands. The sorceress watched the taijiya slowly drink the tea, which tasted bitter and frankly wasn't good at all. But she finished the entire cup and looked to Kagura for what she should do.  
  
"Now sleep, little girl… because I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow, and then again the next day."   
  
Sango could feel her hands beginning to shake. Kagura noticed as well, but said nothing. There was nothing else to say.  
  
Whooo!!! Two chapters in such a short amount of time! And I like this chapter, actually. It goes a little more in depth with Kagura, who I'll have you know will be playing a strong role in this story from now on. :)  
  
Oh and to Jayman….  
  
::humbly bows head:: This was for you, since you did ask me to update soon once and it took me a very long time to do so. I hope you're pleased.   
  
Please tell me what you think!! 


	5. Chapter 04 Once For Me

"Putting the Damage On"  
  
Chapter 04 ::  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter guys!! Yay! Well… unfortunately every time I upload a chapter, my usual way to switch scenes will not show up… so I'm using the little --- instead… and also… italics wont show up either. I'm not sure why… this bothers me because, even though I rarely use italics, I do use them to show thinking and to make something stand out, you know, something I wish for the reader to catch right then and there… this bothers me but I will stop ranting… Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapters, I really appreciate it!!! :)  
  
Warnings: Same as always!!!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha!!! But I would give someone else's arm and leg to have it!   
  
-----  
  
Miroku had sent word to Kaede, to inform Kagome about their new predicament and to tell the young school girl not to worry because they would have Sango by the time she returned. Or so Miroku hoped. So far they'd been traveling steadily through the forest, just before the mountain range. He was unsure how exactly they were going to make it all the way there, considering Kagura's tip had been very vague. Once in the mountains, which way would they go from there?  
  
Inuyasha had wondered the same thing, but neither said anything. They hadn't spoken much since Sango disappeared, and since Miroku had told Inuyasha what Naraku must be planning with the taijiya. Inuyasha clenched his fist, rage building up just behind his mask of disinterest on his face. He'd rescue Sango, but could he really 'save' her? It would take them days to get to her, giving Naraku more than enough time to do what he planned… countless times… so could he really say he would be saving her? No… just rescuing her from more pain maybe…  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm thirsty!" Shippo said quietly. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but something about the silence of his two companions told him that it wasn't a good thing. Shippo bit back a little sob, wishing for Kagome and Sango to be there too.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned off the path, smelling water this way. Shippo had put up a fight when Miroku and Inuyasha had suggested that the little kitsune return to Kaede's village and wait there. So, after an hour of arguing, they gave in and allowed him to come with them. Kirara hadn't returned from taking Kagome, but Inuyasha knew that the fire cat would soon enough. With her, travel would become quicker.  
  
-----  
  
Sango awoke in a sheen of sweat. She let out a large sigh, obviously she had been holding her breath. She wasn't sure now what she had been dreaming about and she really didn't want to remember it. Her eyes clouded over with tears. How was she going to survive this? How could anyone survive something like this? She bit back a sob, her whole body shaking.  
  
How would she ever look anyone in the face again? She should have taken her life instead of letting him do the things that he did to her… but she wasn't ready to die. She couldn't die yet… She was no coward and she would not leave the world of the living until Kohaku was free and Naraku was dead.   
  
Sango stood up, noticing that she was wearing a plain dark blue kimono. Kagura must have dressed her after she had fallen asleep. The sorceress had shown unexpected kindness to her. Sango didn't really know what to think concerning that.   
  
"You're awake." Kagura said as she walked into the room. Sango looked at the youkai and said nothing. She glanced at her arms, noticing that the herbal tea had indeed healed every visible bruise on her body.   
  
"I didn't lie when I said it would work," Kagura informed Sango, once she noticed what the taijiya was doing.  
  
"I never said I didn't believe you." Sango said curtly.   
  
"You didn't." Kagura shrugged. "Naraku won't be visiting you until later tonight. He had some… business to attend to. You may walk the castle grounds if you wish. But before you do anything stupid, I should tell you that there is no way to escape. The castle has a shield surrounding it."  
  
"Of course. Nothing is ever that easy." Sango whispered, holding back the serge of tears that threaten to follow.   
  
"No, nothing ever is." Kagura agreed. "There is food in the main shrine. Follow me if you're hungry."  
  
Sango didn't have an appetite, but she realized that if she didn't eat she wouldn't be strong enough to deal with what would come later tonight. She sighed and nodded, following Kagura out of her prison… into another one entirely.  
  
-----  
  
After the short and silent meal, Sango had wondered to, surprisingly, the castle garden. She stared at the flowers, feeling overwhelmed. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. Why the gods had cursed her, she'd never know. But Sango would never give her pain to another for her own sake. She was not a selfish person. Sango shut her eyes and curled into a defensive position on the ground, her head lying near a common wild flower. The smell was sweet, and comforting.  
  
"You shall return the kitchen knife you snuck in the sleeve of your kimono, girl."   
  
Sango's eyes remained close, her mind trying to place that… cool, unnerving emotionless voice. "Kikyo."  
  
"Taijiya."  
  
"What do you want?" Sango snapped, still not looking at the lifeless miko.  
  
"The knife. You can not kill him with that and there is no reason for you to ruin perfectly good kitchen utensils." Kikyo stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Sango choked on the sob as she whirled around to face the miko, "You heartless bitch!"  
  
"The knife." Kikyo repeated, her voice never changing. Something flickered in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She held her flawless hand out towards Sango.   
  
"At least let me try…" Sango's voice had gone so quiet she wasn't sure if the miko had even heard her. She continued anyway, "Give me that… at least… I know I can't kill him… but… I can't just let him… touch me… and not repay him with a small fraction of the pain he's caused me…"  
  
"Naraku would only enjoy it." Kikyo said cruelly. "Do you want to give him pleasure, girl?"  
  
"Never." Sango growled. She clenched her fists, "Are you saying the more I fight, the more he enjoys it?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying…" Kikyo nodded.  
  
"I can't… just lay there…" Sango said, dropping her hands to her side. She bowed her head.   
  
"Kikyo, leave her be!" Kagura growled, standing in the door way. "Naraku may enjoy the fight, but I heard him cursing last night as he treated his wounds. Sango, keep the knife and make sure you stab him once for…" Kagura stopped in mid sentence, realizing that she was telling this girl to stab her master in front of her master's comrade.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Stab him once for you?" She finished the sentence.  
  
Silence hung in the air. Sango stared at Kagura, her eyes wide like a child's.  
  
"Yes. Once for me," Kagura stated boldly. Kikyo and Kagura stared at each for a moment before Kikyo turned to walk away.  
  
"Do as you wish. Sorceress, your treachery will not be known… this time. Keep this in mind the next time you cross me." Kikyo said and then she vanished.  
  
Kagura crossed her arms, "Bitch."   
  
Sango… smiled. "Thank you…"  
  
Kagura looked startled, before turning her face and sticking her nose in the air, "Come on. You should bathe."   
  
Sango stood to her feet and followed silently behind Kagura.  
  
-----  
  
Nothing much really happened, but ya know… I wanted a little more Kikyo and Kagura interaction. As you can see, they do not get a long… but neither of them are evil…  
  
More action in the next chapter. :)  
  
Tell me what ya think! 


	6. Chapter 05 Sickened Desire

"Putting the Damage On"

Chapter 05 :: "Sickened Desire"  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Ehh. Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting so long. My modem on my computer is broken, so I had to upload these chapters unto another computer. But! I've got three chapters coming in a row so that should make you a little happy! Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Rape and Violence. Beware  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
-----  
  
Sango wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat in the corner of her 'prison'. She stared at the knife lying on the floor in front of her. If Kikyo had been right, then it would only serve to pleasure Naraku… but... she would not allow herself to be violated with out putting up a fight.  
  
"I feel so helpless…" Sango whispered aloud. She picked the knife up and placed it back into the sleeve of her kimono. Maybe in his rage at having been stabbed, he'd kill her with it and end this hell…  
  
A coward's thought.  
  
Sango bit back the serge of tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Her stomach twisted with sick shame. In a few minutes, he'd come to her and she'd be powerless to stop him. Powerless.  
  
Sango's heart skipped a beat when she heard soft footsteps making their way towards her prison. The door slid open and Naraku stood in its place. His eyes surveyed the room until they landed on her. A twisted smile spread across his face.  
  
"Sango." He said simply. He walked towards her, his eyes only leaving her face for the moment he took to travel down her body. "Come to me."  
  
"Never…" Sango whispered, her body beginning to shake the closer he got to her. She could feel her heart in her chest, pounding against her flesh. He stopped in front of her, lowering himself to his knees and placed one hand on her arm, tracing his fingers back and forth in a circular motion.  
  
Her skin crawled at his touch and she shut her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Sango did not. She couldn't.  
  
"Look at me!" Naraku demanded. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin. He jerked her face until their noses barely touched. "You will do as I say, girl."  
  
Sango let out a little sob, tears coming to her face. She had told herself that she would not cry, but it was beyond her control. Naraku seemed… startled for a moment, before moving his thumb to wipe one of her tears away.  
  
"Don't cry. A warrior doesn't cry, Sango." He snickered slightly.  
  
"You're a monster…" She said in a shaky voice. She pushed him away, knocking him back on his butt. Naraku grinned.  
  
"There's the woman I know. Not some weakling in a corner."  
  
"Bastard," She cursed, as Naraku knocked her out from under her feet. She fell forward into his arms, and her body convulsed once before she began to shake violently.  
  
"Your body betrays you Sango." Naraku whispered in her ear, his arms locked tightly around her.  
  
"Let me go." She growled, her hand reaching to her sleeve. Naraku chuckled, unaware of her actions.  
  
"Oh no Sango, I don't think I will."  
  
Sango grasped the knife and in one quick motion, stabbed him in the back. Naraku's eyes widened, and his laughter died away. Sango pushed herself away from him, and landed one solid punch on his cheek.  
  
Naraku growled and got to his feet. He grabbed Sango by the arms and slammed her against the wall. "Sneaky little whore," He said, his eyes burning with… passion?  
  
Sango let out a little cry as he slung her to the floor. Her head hit the bedside and she rolled onto her back, holding her temple as warm blood spewed into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Now look what you made me do." He chuckled, pulling the knife from his back. He held it out in front of him, before tossing it away. "I must say, you surprised me. But you won't get so lucky again."  
  
"Go… to… hell…" Sango managed out through the throbbing pain in her head.  
  
Naraku chuckled before making his way towards her once again. He stood above her, removing his shirt. He smiled, "You're going to pay for this, taijiya."  
  
-----  
  
Kagura picked Sango's unconscious body up from the floor and placed the taijiya on the bed. She let out a little sigh, covering the bruised and broken body with a blanket. Injecting some healing medicine into the taijiya, Kagura took her leave of the woman. Naraku had been angry when he left, obviously because Sango had indeed stabbed the bastard. Kagura traveled to the gardens and stared out into the distance. Inuyasha and the houshi should be entering the forest now and on their way to the mountains. But what clue should she give them next? And would it even be wise? Risking her neck for her enemy was foolish, but she did not wish to ever have to hear the girl's cries of pain again.  
  
"I suppose I can tell them to continue westward… that should keep them traveling in the right direction…" Kagura whispered to herself, placing one delicate hand under her chin. Kagura was startled when she noticed the presence of Kohaku beside her.  
  
"Kohaku. What is it?" Kagura asked, an oddly gentle look coming over her face. Naraku had placed the young taijiya into her care, and at first he had been a nuisance, but now she felt oddly protective of the young man who never smiled.  
  
He stared at her in silence, his eyes betraying nothing. "Kagura. Master Naraku wishes to see you." The boy's voice was as empty as his eyes, and Kagura nodded. He turned then and walked away. She watched him go before making her way to Naraku's chambers.  
  
"You called for me?" She asked, stepping inside. Naraku was sitting in the corner, having wrapped a bandage around his chest, stopping the blood flow. He looked at Kagura for a moment, before narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Something very interesting happened today."  
  
"Really, my lord?" Kagura asked dully.  
  
"Yes. Somehow the taijiya gained a kitchen knife. Surely you had no idea, Kagura?" Naraku's penetrating gaze made Kagura feel a little nervous, but she straightened her back and raised one eye brow.  
  
"Of course not, Naraku." She said, crossing her arms. "I admit I did not pay much attention to her, however."  
  
"See that you do from now on. If another incident like this occurs, I will be forced to punish you. Now. Send a force of youkai to Inuyasha. I have news that he and the houshi are head towards the mountains. Strange that they should have guessed the right way to go, hmm Kagura?"  
  
"Strange indeed, my lord." Kagura bowed and turned to leave, "I will do as you ask." And then she was gone.  
  
Naraku watched her leave and then looked towards the small jar the contained Kagura's heart. From the beginning she had been a problem, but she had proved that she was carefully loyal and powerful. He was not quite ready to dispose of her yet, so he would wait to rid himself of her. He was aware that she had known of the knife, and he had a feeling that she had told Inuyasha and his foolish companion which way to go. But, her small acts of insolence where making things a bit more interesting, so for now she would live.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha let out an angry growl, glaring ahead of him. They'd been traveling through the damned forest for two days and Kagura had not yet given them another clue. They'd be on the mountain range by night fall, and then which way? Miroku was walking behind him, a silent, solemn expression on the houshi's face. Shippo was unusually silent, obviously sensing the anger in both Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
A screech made both men turn towards the sky. "I feel demonic energy closing in on us, Inuyasha." Miroku said. His body tensed slightly, preparing for a fight.  
  
"And I can smell the wind sorceress."  
  
Within a moment, Kagura landed before them. Her eyes crinkled in amusement, "You were both wise to listen to me. Now, once you get to the mountain range, continue westward." Her fan opened, covering all but her eyes, "I'll be leaving a little gift of Naraku's of course."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he saw the horde of youkai behind Kagura. "We appreciate it," He snorted, unsheathing testsusaiga. Miroku gripped the beads surrounding his right hand.  
  
"Don't get yourselves killed." Kagura said before making her departure. She flew back towards the castle, her eyes narrowed.  
  
-----  
  
Sango stared at the wall, her body trembling. She had regained consciousness and found that her body was completely healed, once again. She didn't feel anything at this recognition. She didn't even feel sorrow, or anger, or pain, or anything. Her eyes were dry, and her mind blank. A strange, detached feeling had come over her. All the rage from before had vanished, leaving her empty. She moved a shaky hand through her tangled hair, crisp with dried blood. Her blood. His blood. Their blood. A disgusted look came over her face, and she willed herself to stand and move towards the basin of water in her room. She dunked her head into the clear water, running her hands through her hair. The water was turning a dull red, and her kimono was becoming stained. Sango began to sob, a little thankful that the tears came. She slipped to her knees, clutching the rim of basin, her whole body racked with her sobs. Then the bile rose in her throat, and she vomited all over the floor.  
  
-----  
  
Kikyo stood outside of the taijiya's room, listening to the grief-stricken sobs. The miko then stepped into the room. She looked at Sango's form, lying on the floor, shaking. She took notice of the blood stained water in the basin, and the vomit on the floor. The taijiya did not see her, though her eyes were opened. Kikyo went to her knees and lifted the girls head onto her lap. The miko began to run a clean rag over Sango's hair, wiping the bloody water and tears from the girl's face. She looked down at Sango when the girl stopped sobbing, and was silent.  
  
Kikyo placed the rag beside her and lifted Sango with all her strength onto the bed. The silent miko then covered the girl with a blanket and turned to the dirty water and vomit.  
  
-----  
  
Awww! Kikyo's being nice! I like Kikyo. D  
  
Er. Anyway… there ya go! The fifth chapter! Sorry it took so long!


	7. Chapter 06 Kohaku and Sango

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 06 :: Kohaku and Sango  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: The sixth chapter! Enjoy it please and review!!! Hehe  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
-----  
  
Naraku opened the door to the taijiya's room and found the girl sleeping. There was a slight stench of vomit in the room, mixed with scent of dirt and bones, Kikyo. The miko must have been in the room not long ago. Naraku walked to the bed, and sat beside it. The expression on the taijiya's face was pained, even in her sleep. He placed hand on her cheek, feeling the skin beneath his hand tense and shiver. The reaction made him feel… different. Almost angry. He dismissed it, and stood to leave. He would not visit her tonight. Naraku left the room, a little unsure of himself.  
  
-----  
  
Kagura blinked when she saw Naraku pass by her with a perplexed expression on his face. She had never seen him look that way. It surprised her so much she stopped walking and turned to watch his retreating form. With a blink, she continued on her way. It was about time for the taijiya to eat something, and she had to do her duties. Kagura entered the small room to find the taijiya shivering in her sleep. With a quick shake, her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Kagura?" she asked quietly, blinking once, twice, before sitting up. She stared sadly at Kagura for a moment and then sighed, her face twisting up in sadness, "I'm sorry…"  
  
Kagura blinked, "What?"  
  
"I…" The taijiya lowered her voice, "only got him once…"  
  
Kagura's eyes widened, and she understood. From her actions and completely pained expression, Naraku had not been amused by being stabbed. He must have brutally used her worse than ever before. Kagura looked at Sango with sympathy, one of the first times in her life that Kagura had ever felt that emotion. She sat down beside Sango and stared ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha and the houshi are on their way, Sango." Kagura said quietly. "I've been dropping hints to your location. They'll get here eventually…" She looked at the taijiya, who was staring at her with wide, tear filled eyes. Kagura was taken a back when Sango fell into her arms and started to sob. Kagura awkwardly patted her head, unsure of herself.  
  
"Th-thank you…" Sango gritted out, her voice trembling.  
  
-----  
  
They ate in silence, and then Kagura led Sango to the gardens, the only place in the entire castle that was beautiful still. Sango sat down, a little comforted by the sun's warm touch and the wind on her face. She looked at Kagura, who remained standing.  
  
"Kagura…" Sango began, but then she stopped. Kagura looked at her, raising a questioning eye brow.  
  
"Do… you ever see… Kohaku?" Sango's voice was pained, even more so that before. "I… want to see him… if that's possible…"  
  
Kagura nodded, "Alright. I can go get him if you like… but I don't think you'll feel comforted."  
  
Sango was silent and then she nodded, "Still… I'd like to see him."  
  
Kagura walked away without a word, leaving Sango alone. Sango stared, her eyes transfixed on a butterfly that flew around the flowers. "Go… go from here…" she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. The butterfly danced around the flowers once more, before lifting into the sky and departing the garden. And Sango felt envious.  
  
-----  
  
Kagura found Kohaku sitting in the room that Naraku had given him. The young taijiya was staring blankly at nothing. "Kohaku. Come with me." He looked up at Kagura and nodded, standing to his feet. He followed behind her until they came upon Sango, who turned the instant they were in seeing range. Her eyes widened at Kohaku.  
  
"Koh…" Her voice cracked, "Kohaku?"  
  
He stared at her, and walked forward. He sat beside her and said nothing. Kagura stayed away, but remained where she could still see them.  
  
"Do you remember me at all, Kohaku?" Sango said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Kohaku turned to her, "No."  
  
Sango stared at his expressionless face before turning away, "I see… then… could you just stay with me for a while?"  
  
He nodded, not completely sure why this strange woman wanted his company. But he felt slightly drawn to her, so he stayed. Kagura turned from the scene and walked away.  
  
-----  
  
"Kagura?" it was Naraku. He was stepping out of one of the many rooms of the castle as she was passing by, "Where is Kohaku?"  
  
Kagura's face went blank, "With the taijiya." She answered honestly. Naraku raised his eye brows and blinked.  
  
"I did not give you leave to allow them to see each other." Naraku stated.  
  
"You also didn't tell me that they couldn't, my lord." Kagura said, venom in her voice, "So I didn't think it would be a problem."  
  
Naraku raised his hand and smacked Kagura across the face. The sorceress hit the ground hard, blood running down her busted lip. "From this moment on, do not do anything without my permission. I believe I've been too lenient on you, Kagura."  
  
Kagura said nothing, she didn't even look at him. Naraku walked passed her and just before he turned the corner, he said, "Where are they?"  
  
"In the garden," Kagura spat, remaining on the ground. Naraku nodded and disappeared around the corner.  
  
-----  
  
He came upon them, sitting side by side, not speaking. Kohaku turned in his direction, sensing his master.  
  
"Sango. You will not see your brother any more." Naraku grounded out, furious that Kagura had been so insolent. He did not wish to have to drag her away from Kohaku and see that… expression on her face again.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she looked at him, "Please… don't take him from me again…" Her voice was so quiet that he stepped closer to hear her.  
  
"And you expect me to reward you for the other night?" Naraku walked to her and grabbed her shoulder, yanking Sango to her feet. He placed both hands on either side on her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Sango let out a little cry of pain, and Kohaku watched in detached silence. "You are a foolish girl. Until you start obeying me in everyway, taijiya, you will not see him. And if another night occurs like the last one, I will make sure to kill him before your very eyes. Now, go to your room before I get very angry and do just that." Naraku was so close that their noses were touching. Sango stared him in the eyes before slowly nodding. Naraku flung her to the ground with an angry growl. "Go Kohaku. Leave us now."  
  
Once Kohaku was gone, Naraku leaned down to be eye level with Sango. "Why must you continually make me hurt you?"  
  
She stared at him in shocked silence, the odd tone he had used to address her just then left her unable to speak. A tear slid down her cheek and Naraku gently brushed it away. "Answer me."  
  
"I…" Sango choked on her words and looked away, unable to say anything at all. The gut wrenching pain inside of her exploded then and she covered her face with her hands. Naraku stared at her, at a loss for words. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her room.  
  
-----  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Just what the hell is going on with Naraku?  
  
Review please!


	8. Chapter 07 Detached

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 07 :: Detached  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 07! Read and Review! Please! Hehe!  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
-----  
  
Naraku did not come to her for two days, but while she was thankful for this, it left her feeling on the edge, unsure of when he would come again. She had not seen Kagura either, since the day in the garden. Now it was Kanna, who came to her and fed her. The small expressionless youkai never said anything, only did her duty and then left the taijiya. She had seen Kikyo once, while she had took a short walk around the castle, looking for a way to escape. She had found no leads, or breaks in the shield and it left her feeling very angry. And the expression the miko's face had left her confused. The miko had even acknowledged Sango by nodding, but had said nothing. It had been an odd little interaction to say the least.  
  
Sango sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. She thought of Miroku then, and smiled slightly. "I hope I see him again…" She whispered. "Kagome and Shippo too… and… even Inuyasha," she cracked an amused grin to herself. Lately, she had occupied her time by talking to herself. Which she figured wasn't healthy and didn't speak much of her sanity, but then again she didn't really care either.  
  
"Oh…" she said, blinking as she heard footsteps… the footsteps she had been dreading for two days.  
  
Naraku stepped into the room, and without a word walked to her. He lifted her chin and kissed her, feeling Sango's body tense and anger ripple through her. "If I were you I would not fight me this night, Sango." Naraku's voice was a deadly whisper, "Not if you value your brother in any way." And just like that, the defiant energy he had felt begin to build up inside of her died away, and she went slack in his arms. He saw the tears in her eyes, as he laid her down. Pressing his body against hers, he began to kiss her neck, his hands traveling over her kimono. All the while, Sango stared, an odd little detached look in her eyes, where the tears stood unshed.  
  
-----  
  
Kagura coughed, having been chained to the wall for two days with no water or food. Naraku had beaten her severely, but had stopped before inflicting too much damage. Now she was on the brink of death, tilting between life and eternal darkness. Kagura wanted to let go, but the burning hatred and anger inside of her would not allow it. She would be free of him one day and she would live to see his demise. And she would not allow him to win. A shadow fell over her.  
  
Lifting her head up, she waited for her vision to stop dancing. It was Kanna, standing before her, holding a silver key. The small youkai undid the locks that restrained Kagura and watched silently as Kagura fell slack to the floor, coughing once again.  
  
Then Kanna turned Kagura over and placed water to her lips, "Drink." Kanna said in her quiet voice. There was an odd look in the little youkai's eyes and she spoke again, "Kagura. Why do you disobey our master? You know that if you would only follow his desires he would not harm you this way."  
  
Kagura let out a weak chuckle, "Obey him? Fool. I will never obey him completely. I am no one's property and I will be free soon."  
  
Kanna said nothing and left Kagura lying on the ground.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were resting that night, both unsure how much farther west they should travel in the mountains. Kagura had not come since the day she had sent youkai to them. Shippo was sleeping fitfully in Miroku's lap. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were awake however.  
  
"Inuyasha… do you think when we get to Sango… it will be too late?" Miroku asked, his eyes fixed on the fire before them. Inuyasha let out a pained sigh.  
  
"I don't know Miroku. He's certainly had enough time to…" Inuyasha stopped, not wishing to say it aloud, "We can only hope that when we rescue her… she'll be strong enough to deal with it."  
  
"She is strong enough." Miroku grounded out, past the lump in his throat.  
  
"I hope you're right." Inuyasha mumbled, before shutting his eyes.  
  
-----  
  
Naraku lay with Sango for a long time, listening to the sound of her breathing as she fell asleep. He had used her hard, unable to control himself because he had not been with her in two to days. And he felt satisfied. Threatening her into obedience by using Kohaku, she had been better than ever before. He would have to do that more often. He traced a hand along her bare arm and narrowed his eyes when her skin prickled in shivers. Even when she slept his touch repulsed her. That thought left a hallow feeling in his stomach. He couldn't explain it. She'd only been with him for about a week now, and at first the fear and disgust in her eyes had made him desire her. Now it only made him feel empty. He did not understand. He blinked when he heard a small sob and he looked at her, expecting to find her awake. Instead, she was still sleeping, and Naraku kissed her lips, trying to stop the sound from reaching his ears again. He pulled her defenseless body to him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heart beat as he lay there. And Naraku decided he had never felt a more precious thing.  
  
-----  
  
Sango awoke next to him, and blinked in sickened shock that he was still beside her. It was morning, she could tell by the light that filtered through the single window in her room. Why had he not left her? She bit her lip, trying to stop the flood of tears. She wanted him to leave. Naraku stirred, as if he felt that she was awake, and opened his eyes, staring right at her. Sango's face was drawn in terrible sadness.  
  
"Why must you look at me like that?" he questioned her. She stared at him in brief silence before looking away.  
  
"And why must you ask such questions, Naraku?" She spat out, her eyes fixed on the wall. "I can't look at you in any other way. You have stolen everything from me, and you ask why I look at you the way that I do? Don't be foolish."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, angered by her words, "And you have yet to learn, taijiya." He sat up, the blankets falling from his chest. "In due time you will know not to anger me again." He then looked at her, the same look that always appeared in his eyes before he was about to take her. She cringed, as he brought his lips to hers. "Kiss me." He whispered, his lips brushing her cheek, tasting the salty taste of her tears. "Or…" he left the threat unspoken, and a delicious craving ran through him when she pressed her lips against his, parting just enough so that his tongue could claim her mouth. His hand gripped her breast, and Sango whimpered against his mouth. He pulled away, angered again.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, her eyes dancing with tears, "Can't we just get this over with?" The pain in her voice was evident. And Naraku narrowed his eyes, and forcefully kissed her, nipping her lips as he did so. He could taste her blood in his mouth. Then he jerked away, after a long and powerful kiss.  
  
"I have business to attend you. Expect me tonight." He said, standing. Sango looked away, unable to set her eyes on his naked body. He ignored her look, and pulled on his clothes. Then he left her.  
  
Sango curled into herself, and stared a long time at the wall.  
  
-----  
  
Kagura flew on her feather, pain rippling through her body as she flew towards where she sensed Inuyasha and the houshi. She must reach them and give them another clue, before Naraku noticed her absence. She would probably be beaten again if he caught her. But she didn't care.  
  
She landed before their small camp, and was greeted with Inuyasha's sharp gaze as the hanyou's eyes snapped open. The houshi and the fox-child were both asleep.  
  
"Kagura." Inuyasha spat, staring at her. Then he took in the bruises, the haggard expression, and the pained look, "What happened to you?" Inuyasha was a little surprised by the gentleness in his voice.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Inuyasha," Kagura spoke with more confidence than she felt, "Continue westward until you come upon a waterfall, then journey to the north. You should come upon a snake den, and then past that there should be an old traveling path. Follow it until I come to you again."  
  
"That's a lot more than usual." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"I'm fear I won't be able to come to you as often, hanyou." Kagura replied. She let out a shaky breath, "I managed to piss Naraku off greatly, and have suffered for it. He'll be watching me more closely from now on."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and just before she left he asked, "Any news of Sango? How is she?"  
  
"I have not seen her for two days, but the last I did she was filled with pain." Kagura said softly, "And I doubt things have changed much."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked away. And then Kagura was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Kagura entered Sango's room, and was surprised at the honest pleasure that appeared in the taijiya's eyes. And then shocked at the sadness that replaced it, but Kagura realized that Sango was not sad for herself, but for Kagura.  
  
"You're face…" Sango whispered, staring at the harsh bruises on the wind sorceress's cheeks. "Was it because you let me see Kohaku?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Come, your meal has been prepared." Kagura said slowly, reaching her hand out. The taijiya took it with trust in her eyes and Kagura was once again shocked.  
  
-----  
  
That is all folks!  
  
Alright! I do not know how long it will be until I am able to upload more. Please be patient and know that I do plan to finish both of my stories!!! Its just that with my modem broken and school, its hard to be able to do this…  
  
Of course, encouraging reviews might fuel me enough to do this as much as I possibly can!!! ::hint hint::


	9. Chapter 08 Heart and Soul

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 08 :: Heart and Soul

-----

Author's Note: Chapter 08! Whoo! I figured since I'm updating with a new story and another chapter of A Feudal Fairytale Retold, it would only be fair to update this story too! I hope you enjoy it! I was rather pleased with it myself!

Warning: Same as always, so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did because I'd kick Kagome back into the future and plop Sango right into the place of main female star!

-----

Naraku blinked in surprise when Kikyo stood before him, her expressionless eyes narrowed. He raised one eye brow and crossed his arms.

"And what honor brings the Lady Kikyo to my bedroom?" Naraku said in a slow, mocking voice.

"Naraku, I am well aware of your growing attachment to the taijiya." Kikyo began, "And I can see that it's not just some mere perverted lust, but there really are feelings behind your actions. Or should I say Prince Kagewaki's actions?"

Naraku's malicious humor dropped from his face and he narrowed his eyes, furious that she had even suggested something so utterly foolish. But the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth spoke differently. "You dare suggest that I am losing control of Kagewaki's soul? The taijiya means nothing to me. She is merely my plaything. When I tire of her, I shall kill her myself."

"Really? I don't believe it. Just this morning you could have used the girl for I know you wished to, but the look of utter resentment in her eyes made you stop. Funny that you should even have noticed something in a worthless plaything." Kikyo said cruelly, "Throw out the woman who awakens him inside of you. This will only bring trouble, Naraku."

Naraku clenched his fist, "Go Kikyo, before I rid myself of a troublesome miko rather than a taijiya."

Kikyo not-smiled at Naraku and stepped pass him, "You could no more rid yourself of me than you can of the taijiya." Her hand brushed lightly across his cheek, barely touching his skin. And then she was gone.

-----

"So tell me Kagura... why do you stay with Naraku? It's obvious that you loathe him..." Sango said, raising chop sticks to her mouth. Kagura narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Let's just say I'm here against my will. He has possession of certain assets that I can not abandon, and so I'm stuck here until I can either kill him or steal them back." Kagura said and then she looked at Sango, "Sort of like Kohaku."

Sango looked down, "I see..."

"Say Taijiya," Kagura said, changing the subject, "Have you see that creepy bitch lately?"

"Kikyo?" Sango asked, blinking.

Kagura nodded, sipping her wine.

"No. I don't think so. I passed her once, but that was it. She didn't speak to me." Sango answered, "Why?"

"Curious is all. I'm not quite sure what to consider her, friend or foe? What's your take on her loyalties?"

"Well, I don't know... she stole many Shikon shards from Kagome once and gave them to Naraku, but Inuyasha told us that Kikyo plans to destroy Naraku with the jewel by purifying it. "Her voice had gotten low, "He says that Naraku can not kill her because of the thief Onigumo, whose heart is within Naraku."

"Like the former lord of the castle," Kagura shook her head in disgust, "Naraku never gets tired of the same old tricks." There was a bitter tone in Kagura's velvety voice but Sango paid little attention to it, because the content of Kagura's words had caught her attention.

"Lord of this castle?" Sango blinked, "You mean Prince Kagewaki? But... Naraku once told me he killed the prince, and merely took his physical form...."

"Well, the Prince is dead if you look at it that way, just as Onigumo is. But Naraku still houses both hearts and both souls, as far I know. He is not yet strong enough to cast them out." Kagura said, her voice dropping to a secretive whisper.

The two blinked whenever Kanna walked into the room. The little youkai sat beside Kagura and filled her bowl with rice. She began to eat in silence. Sango and Kagura both glanced at each other, and continued to eat.

-----

Inuyasha ran his arm across his forehead, "Damn. Naraku hasn't sent a batch that big in a long time, has he Miroku?"

The houshi shook his head, "He hasn't. Come Inuyasha, we need to continue with Kagura's instructions. We have wasted a lot time."

"You're right." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and grabbed Shippo by the tail, "Let's go."

-----

Naraku sat in the dark of his room. Kikyo's words were still ringing in his ears. The miko was right. Kagewaki's soul was becoming just as strong as Onigumo's with the taijiya his prisoner. He knew that he must cast her off, though he also knew that killing her was not an option, for he was not nearly strong enough for that yet. Naraku clenched his fist. He needed to meditate for a while and regain control of his body. If he could only force the soul back down, he would regain all that he needed and still be able to keep her for a little longer.

-----

"I've come to tell you that Naraku will not be visiting you for a few days." Kagura said, the smile on her face evident. Sango's eyes widened and a large smile spread across her features.

"That's... the best news I've heard in a long time..." Sango sniffed, holding back tears. Kagura raised one eye brow, but said nothing.

"You should bathe." Kagura said before exiting the room, "Kanna's already prepared hot water."

"Oh, thanks." Sango smiled as Kagura walked out of the room. The taijiya stretched and laughed.

-----

After bathing, Sango decided to go for a walk. What was the point in staying locked up whenever she had practically the entire castle to explore? And maybe she'd find a way to escape she had overlooked before. Sango smiled with new determination.

She'd been exploring for little over an hour, but there was nothing very interesting inside of the castle. Just old skeletons, who Sango figured must have been the guards and servants of Prince Kagewaki. Sango thought back to Kagura's words. Kagewaki's soul was inside of Naraku? Sango tried to remember the briefs meeting she had with the Prince. He had been kind, his features (now hardened and ugly because of Naraku's evil) had been pleasing, and he had asked for her to return. Could... could this be similar to the situation with Naraku and Kikyo and Onigumo's heart? Had the Prince longed for her, and so now Naraku did as well? Was the longing as strong as it the longing for Kikyo? If so, it could be used to her advantage...

Sango stopped when she noticed a room towards the end of the hall. She could feel the evil emanating from it. It was almost tangible. Sango's face screwed up into a grimace. It made her feel nauseous. She ran a hand across her forehead and moved forward. She had to see what was inside. The room seemed to pull her towards it. Sango coughed once, her eyes beginning to water.

A hand grabbed her arm.

It was cold and dry.

Sango almost screamed, but instead she looked over her should and gasped.

Kikyo.

"I don't believe you want to see what's on the other side of that door, girl." Kikyo spoke in her deadly calm voice. It was chilling. "Return to where you should be."

"What's in there?" Sango asked, her voice sounded tired.

"Naraku's true form," Kikyo said, and then she slightly smirked, "And Kagura's wretched heart and Kanna's soul."

Sango gasped, "Kag... Kagura's heart?"

Kikyo nodded once, "Now go."

Sango turned without a word and hurried from the hall and out into the open grounds. It had started to rain and the sky was cloudy. Sango slipped and landed in a forming puddle of water. She cringed.

Naraku had possession of Kagura's heart!

Here she had been so absorbed in her own pain believing it to be the worst because he had possession of her body! Sango shuddered, blocking out the thought of Naraku having her heart. And the she felt a terrible sadness for both of Naraku's detachments. He owned their heart and soul.

Kohaku.

He was her soul. She had to get him back and she had to get Kagura's heart and Kanna's soul! Sango shook her head, rain drops falling all around, causing ripples in the puddle. She stood up, clenching her fists. Sango started to walk back to her rooms, when she saw a fleeting image of a boy in a taijiya's suit, racing along the roof tops.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, reaching her arm outwards. Then she slowly let it fall back down. He had vanished.

Sango slid to her knees and cried.

-----

I'm pleased with this chapter.

Well now we all know why Naraku was acting kinda strange in the other chapters. Kikyo meant good (for Sango and co.) when she told him of his growing attachments, but Naraku's a very clever guy and he's selfish, so he's going to try everything possible before giving up his new possession. ::shakes head:: What a bastard.

Sorry about how little Inuyasha and Miroku are in the story. Some of you must be wondering, "How is this ever gong to turn into a romance if the top two candidates are taking a year and a day to get to Naraku's castle?" Well, just keep reading and find out, because I'm not telling!! P

And Kagome, when is she going to show herself? Sooner or later. ( ---- Not a big Kagome fan) ::bows head:: Eh, sorry Kagome fans!

Hope you enjoyed! Oh and review too! : )

-Taijiya


	10. Chapter 09 Strength Of A Promise

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 10 :: Strength of a Promise

-----

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Its been a while huh? ::hides from the angry readers:: Eh… Sorry! Please enjoy this! Please?! I'm so sorry though, I trully am. So much has happened... its crazy. Also now I've got to buy presents for everyone and their are five other people in my family! I'm poor and it sucks. ::sighs:: Oh well. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! ::hugs::

Warnings: Um, nothing to big. This chapter is sort of mellow compared to the others. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Sango did not tell Kagura she knew the secret behind her duty to Naraku. She had a feeling that if Kagura knew, she would be angry. So the taijiya kept the knowledge to herself and planned to wait for the sorceress to tell her in her own time.

"Sango. What should we do? It's the first day of your relative freedom." Kagura said over breakfast the next day. "I suppose we could sneak out of the castle and go for a fly."

Sango eyes widened, "Kagura! That's perfect! That's how I can escape!"

Kagura shook her head, dimming the taijiya's smile, "It would be my neck,"

Sango sighed, she understood. "You're right. I don't want to put you in danger… but could we? I'd love it… it would really do some good I think… to my spirit. Just for a few minutes… he won't find out?"

"I doubt it. He's in a very weakened condition right now." Kagura said, but the tone of her voice told Sango that she couldn't say more.

"Alright." Sango grinned, standing up, "Let's go right now!"

"I want to finish my soup." Kagura sniffed, taking a small scoop and bringing it to her lips. Sango raised one eye brow, and grabbed Kagura's arm, yanking the youkai to her feet. Kagura blinked. Then she smirked. "I see… since you're so eager. I can make some more later."

Sango smiled and almost hugged Kagura, "Thank you! Kanna won't say anything?"

Kagura turned to the silent girl. "No." Kanna picked her eyes off of her food.

"I will speak no word of it. As long as you return in the next half hour. If Master Naraku were to find out…" The little youkai's eyes went inward, "It would be bad for all of us."

Sango glanced at Kagura, but the wind youkai just smirked, "Humph. You should join us Kanna."

"No." the youkai replied.

And Sango was suddenly reminded that this little… girl had no… no soul… Sango's happiness dimmed slightly and she frowned. "Come on Kanna…it would be fun."

Kanna's eyes turned to Sango, "…fun…" The word seemed alien to her. "I.. can not. Go and hurry."

Kagura grabbed Sango's arm, "Let's go. There's no point. She never leaves the castle unless Naraku wants her too."

Sango followed Kagura outside. She reached behind her ear and pulled out a long, white feather. "Ever road on a feather?"

"No." Sango shook her head, "Is it sturdy?"

Kagura sniffed, "Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sango smiled, popping her knuckles, "Let's go! I can't wait… to be so high up and away…" The girl twirled around in, her arms spread wide, "I can forget about it all, just for the moment. It would be wonderful."

Kagura watched her in silence. A lump had formed in her throat. For that instance, Sango had reminded her of herself. The wish to be free, free and far away. So high above that no one could ever catch them and place a cold, steel cage around them. So far into the sky that… that they would be free.

"Come on." Kagura's voice sounded slightly different, and the taijiya stopped twirling around. "We should go."

"Yes." Sango nodded.

And they left. They flew so high that even for an instant; they felt that if they flew just a little bit farther, they'd be free.

-----

Inuyasha's nose twitched. "I can smell Kagura… and… and…" His eyes went wide, "SANGO!"

Miroku jumped up, almost knocking Shippo into the glowing embers of their fire. "You can smell Sango! How far from here!?"

"Not far…" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, "Get on my back. I'll get us there quicker this way."

Miroku nodded and grabbed Shippo, pulling himself on top of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha jumped into the air.

"Are we really going to get Sango back!?" Shippo cried, tears filling his eyes, "I'm going to hug her and never let go again!"

"We'll get her back Shippo." Inuyasha growled, "Nothing's going to stop us, right Miroku?"

"Yes." The monk nodded.

-----

Sango's eyes were wide. It was different than flying on Kilala. They went higher and faster than she'd ever gone. She smiled at Kagura's back.

"This is wonderful."

"Too bad it can't last." Kagura said without realizing it.

"Yes… it is too bad…" Sango whispered, "Kagura, when I'm free of him… you will be too… I'll make sure of it."

"Will you taijiya?" Kagura turned her face to look at Sango from the corner of her eye.

The girl's look of complete confidence and determination killed the sarcastic reply on Kagura's lips. She looked so… sure, so absolutely positive… Kagura almost believed her.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You don't believe me?"

"Not completely, taijiya." Kagura answered honestly.

Sango reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a kitchen knife. Kagura watched her in silence. "I swear by the blood on this blade Kagura, I'll set you free. I won't leave until you and Kohaku… and Kanna are beside me. We'll defeat him. We'll be free."

Kagura's eyes watched the blood trickling down Sango's arm.

With a slow, slightly unsure hand, Kagura took the knife from Sango. "And I taijiya, swear by the blood on this blade that… we'll all be free… all of us." She drew the blade across her arm.

They stared at each other. And then Sango began to laugh. It was a light, from the soul laugh. Kagura smirked and began to chuckle.

They didn't stop until both had tears in their eyes.

"I've never felt this before." Kagura said after a moment. There was a light in her eyes.

"It's called hope, Kagura." Sango smiled, "I feel it too."

A distant yell. Kagura turned her eyes to the ground. "Heh. We've got company taijiya."

Sango blinked, not sure what she meant, "Company?" She followed Kagura's finger.

"Inuyasha!" Sango almost toppled over the side of the feather, "And Miroku!"

Kagura looked at Sango. The girl looked back at her.

"We'll stop." Kagura said softly.

"We don't have to."

"You want too, right?"

"Yes."

Kagura smiled, "Then let's do it."

-----

Inuyasha and Miroku slid to a halt at the sight of Sango. She stood her arms behind her back. Smiling at them.

Kagura stood off to the side, leaning against a tree.

"Sango." Both men said at the same time.

She smiled and ran to them without words. She hugged them both at the same time.

"You're back." Inuyasha grinned.

Sango broke away from them suddenly; her eyes bright and tear filled. "I can't."

"You can't what?" Miroku asked, taking her hand in his.

"I can't go back with you."

Silence.

Then…

"What the hell do you mean you can't go back with us? Have you gone stupid or something!? Of course you're staying with us! What kind of shit is this Sango!?" growled Inuyasha, his voice rising towards the end.

"Certainly you don't plan to return to Naraku, do you?" Miroku asked, staring at her face in wonder.

"No you can't leave us again Sango!" Shippo had begun to cry.

Sango nodded, stepping back farther. She looked at Kagura, and her eyes crinkled in a sad smile. The wind sorceress was silent, in slight awe. She had thought the taijiya would return with them. Even after their pact. Kagura swallowed hard, she would have…

"I'm not returning to Naraku, Miroku. I'm going back with Kagura and I'm not leaving unless she, Kohaku, and Kanna are with me. I can not abandon them." Sango stared hard at them, "I… I'll be free soon. Don't worry. We can do it."

"Sango! Shut up! You're coming back with us!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shook her once, "Alright!? I don't want to hear another word of that bullshit!"

"Let me go Inuyasha." Sango said softly, a hand going to his face. He stopped moving suddenly. Miroku cast his eyes to her hand, touching Inuyasha's face very gently. A slight, burning feeling washed through the monk and he looked away.

A tear slid down her face, "I'll be back. Believe in me." She walked away back to Kagura, "Let's go. We should return."

"No… Sango." Inuyasha whispered.

"Please Sango. We'll save them. Just come back with us." Miroku pleaded.

"It would be Kagura's life if I don't return." Sango snapped, "And I'm not willing to leave her to those consequences."

"Fine." Inuyasha said, staring hard at his sword, "Go. We'll attack the castle as soon as we can."

"Do that." Sango smiled, "We'll see each other then."

And then she left them standing there, in cold silence.

-----

Kagura and Sango entered into the kitchen. They had not spoken since the encounter with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You fool." Kagura said coldly, "Why… why would you stay when you know you're only going back to more pain? How can you be… be so damn good…?"

Sango smiled. She had begun to cry, "It's not that easy…" She sniffled, wiping her face, "But…"

"You're a fool." Kagura stated again. "Had I been in your shoes I would have left and damned everyone else to their own fate."

Sango was silent. And then she shook her head, "I don't believe you would have Kagura."

"What!?" Kagura almost yelled, "You're an idiot! A complete and total fool! I do not understand you humans! I can not…" She choked on her words.

Sango smiled, despite the insults. "You're better than you give yourself credit for Kagura." Then she placed the knife on the table. "You remember this, right? It was a blood promise. The strongest kind. It's an old belief we taijiya's have. Once we promise something by our blood, it's as if we're promising our life to it. I will not leave here unless you, Kohaku and Kanna are with me. I will set us free or I will die trying. I swear."

Kagura stared at the knife, "No. _We_ will set us free, or we'll both die trying. I swore by my life, did I not?" She sniffed, regaining her dignity, "Even if it is a foolish thing."

Sango grinned.

-----

Ahhh.

A nice, hopeful chapter. I wanted to make Sango and Kagura's bond deeper. Pretty strong now, isn't it?

The stuff with the blood oath just came to my mind one day. Eh. ::shrugs:: Its an interesting thing. Binding your life's blood to an oath or promise of the upmost urgency.

And what was that little, burning feeling Miroku got? Jealously? Maybe. Hehe.

I hope everyone enjoys this! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 10 Nightmare Returns

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 10 :: Nightmare Returns

-----

Author's Note: Chapter 10! Eek, I realized that I had typed Chapter 10 last time! LOL! I don't know how I managed that. Ehh, anyway, this is Chapter 10. Hehe. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Warnings: Naraku's back, so you know… other than that there isn't really anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Sango stretched as she awoke two mornings later. She still felt renewed. After the encounter with Inuyasha and Miroku, seeing their faces had given her strength. But most of all, she had a purpose again. There was a reason to live. It gave her the strength to go on.

She had taken to sleeping in Kagura's quarters, since Naraku was currently in seclusion. The room, her room, her prison… only brought nightmares and she believed that she'd go mad in that room if she stayed any longer than possible inside its walls.

"Sango." It was Kagura. She was always awake before Sango. "I met with Inuyasha and Miroku earlier this morning. They wish to attack the castle tomorrow, when Kagome is scheduled to return to this era."

Sango nodded, a grin spreading across her face, "Kirara is with Kagome…"

"You'll need a weapon." Kagura said, grabbing a sheath that Sango had not noticed until Kagura reached for it, "I pilfered this for you. You're good with swords, right?"

Sango nodded. A echo of her father praising her for her swordsmanship flashed in her mind's eye and she looked away.

Kagura didn't seem to notice, or she pretended she hadn't anyway, "Good."

"What about Kanna?" Sango asked suddenly, "Will we be fighting against her or will she join us? I want to save her too, Kagura…"

"Who knows. She's very secretive. Or perhaps she doesn't even know yet. Kanna's enslavement runs a lot deeper than even mine. I… I doubt she will ever be able to disobey him." Kagura told Sango. Kagura placed the sword beneath the floor boards. She smiled at Sango, "This is my secret hiding place. We'll keep it there until tomorrow."

"Right." Sango agreed.

-----

He chuckled.

At last, Kagewaki's soul was almost completely locked inside of his mind now. It had taken him less time than he'd imagined. The prince was an unusually strong human, but he was human nonetheless and his soul was still weak. Naraku chuckled again. He slowly made his way towards Sango's quarters, itching to see the results of what he had accomplished.

He stopped. She was not there. Then where was she? He blinked, sensing for her spiritual energy.

She was with Kagura.

He smirked. It wasn't surprising that the two had developed a companionship. The look in their eyes was the same, resentment and anger, mixed with humiliation and pain. And a desire for revenge.

He stepped into Kagura's rooms, both had been silent for awhile, most assuredly had sensed his presence.

"Master Naraku, you've returned earlier than you predicted." Kagura said carefully, and then she stood and bowed, "Is there anything you need?"

"Leave." He ordered and Kagura stood staring at him for a moment. He noticed her eyes cut back to Sango, who barely moved. And then the sorceress left the room without a word.

"Its been some time, my dear Sango." Naraku said, sitting on Kagura's chair. He smiled at Sango, revealing his teeth. "You're looking well."

"I don't feel well," Sango said quietly, looking away from him.

"Is that so…" He whispered, moving from his seat towards the pallet Sango was sitting up on. Sango pulled the blankets up higher around at her and cut her narrowed eyes at him.

"Don't get so close, Naraku." Sango hissed. "You… are unbearable…"

He caught her face in his hand and dug his finger nails into her chin, "I'm sorry you feel that way…" And then he kissed her.

Sango dug her nails into his arms and growled against his lips, "I despise you Naraku… and I'll kill you for this…"

He only chuckled and pushed her to the ground.

-----

Inuyasha lifted his head towards the sky. They'd returned to Kaede's village (flying on Miroku's loyal little friend who's name Inuyasha couldn't quite remember at the moment) and were waiting for Kagome to return.

There was a lack of excitement inside of Inuyasha. All he could think about was his last meeting with Sango. Why had that fool done something so stupid? And why had he let her?

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and turned over. He was lying in a field, his arms behind his head. This was torture. The things she must be going through… Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and he snarled. Naraku would pay with his life for this!

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hnn…?" Inuyasha turned towards Miroku, who had taken a seat beside him.

"Why do you think she went back?" It seemed Miroku's thoughts had been consumed with the last meeting as well.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha snapped, "I can't understand her!"

"But you did for a moment." Miroku said softly, staring past Inuyasha, "Didn't you? That's why you let her go."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, blinking, "What are you talking about?"

The houshi seemed to shake himself. Then he smiled good naturedly at Inuyasha, "It was nothing. When Kagome-sama arrives tomorrow, we'll head straight for Naraku's castle. Kagura said that the castle is surrounded and protected by a barrier. I'm not sure, but I think with Kaede-sama's help we should be able to penetrate it. I've contacted Kouga, and he said he'd help along with Ginta and Hakkaku. We should have a fair chance."

"Sango is our first priority." Inuyasha said softly, "Then we'll worry about Kagura and the others. I'll distract Naraku…"

Miroku nodded and the two sat in silence.

-----

Kagura cursed under her breath as she closed the doors behind her. That disgusting bastard! She growled. She caught sight of Kanna and Kagura followed her, catching the spiritless little girl by the shoulder, "Kanna. Promise you wont interfere with us tomorrow."

Kanna's dark eyes stared up at Kagura, "I can not promise."

"Don't throw your life away." Kagura said harshly, "The taijiya does not wish to kill you but I will if you try and stop me from gaining freedom. I will be free." Kagura said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "And so will Sango and Kohaku. You can be free as well. Doesn't that interest you at all?"

"I have no interest other than Naraku's." Kanna said solemnly, "I am his tool, his weapon, and that is all. You should realize this as well Kagura."

Kagura let go of the girl's shoulder and looked away, "I'll kill you quick and painless, Kanna." And then she walked away.

"And I would kill you painlessly as well, dear sister. But Naraku would never allow it." Kanna's face was blank.

-----

Whoo. The tenth chapter. Finally, huh? Tee hee, sorry everyone. ::bows head::

Well, Naraku's back. And now he wont be as soft or affectionate. Eh, bad news.

Inuyasha and Miroku…. Hehe X

Kanna's a hard character to work with. I've sort of gone down a little bit of a different path with her. She's not really interested in anything, and only concerns herself with Naraku. She likes Kagura, but she wont hesitate to kill Kagura if Naraku were to order it. She's embraced the fact that she is his tool, his weapon. That her existence is his amusement. Its sad. But she doesn't act sad. She's just there.

Its hard. I try not to make her sound too passionate, more cool and offhand. I don't know. I don't think its working. ::sighs:: I also wrote that part where she mumbles the word fun in an earlier chapter on purpose. It was to show that she's not completely unreachable. Its just gonna take someone more like Sango than Kanna's current company (Naraku: evil, Kagura: cold, Kikyo: lifeless, Kohaku: has no memories, and herself: soulless)Sango is more alive, more passionate.

Or so I think so anyway. I'm starting to ramble, so I'll end this. Later everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like to review to say so, hehe, anyway, it's over so I'll see you with the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 Then She Smiled

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 11 :: Then She Smiled…

-----

Author's Note: Hello everyone!! Please tell me what you think about this chapter because I'd like to know the feedback… thank you!

Warnings: Profanity and some violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Inuyasha was pacing as he and Miroku waited for Kagome to return through the well. Kirara was thrumming with energy and the need to go. Her master was in danger, and she was not there to protect to her. The fire cat growled impatiently.

"I know Kirara, I feel the same way!" Inuyasha snorted, "Stupid Kagome, always taking so long…" he mumbled to himself. Miroku was sitting propped up against the well, his legs crossed and eyes closed. He'd been trying to meditate, but the anxious energy of his companions was distracting him. Not to mention the events that would follow Kagome's arrival…

Shippo was currently at the village, preparing many talisman and wards with Kaede, who had been informed of the circumstances from Miroku long ago. The old priestess would only travel so far as the barrier, however. Shippo would have to be restrained, but considering that they planned to attack the castle full on, he'd only get in the way during battle. Miroku's face twisted up as a hand fell hard on top of his head.

Kagome poked her head out of the well and smiled brightly at both of them, "Hey guys! Ohmygod, I had so much fun in the states! Oh wait, you guys don't know what the states are… well, the states-" Kagome blinked and stopped chattering. She pulled herself out of the well and crossed her arms, sitting on the edge, "What's the matter?"

"Sango…" Miroku began, regaining himself from being smacked on the head, "She…"

"What?" Kagome asked, "Where's Sango? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She's… been captured… by Naraku." Miroku said slowly, not looking at Kagome's wide eyes.

"Has he hurt her?" Kagome asked, her eyes brimming with tears from the solemn expression on Miroku's face, and the fact that Inuyasha had not looked at her once, telling her the news was not good.

"Yes." Miroku said, his voice catching in his throat, "But we're going to get her back today. With Kagura's instructions, we know exactly were the castle is."

"Kagura…?" Kagome sniffled.

"She's more of an ally now than when you left…" Miroku said, "Come on, we've got to hurry."

Kagome nodded her head. She glanced at Inuyasha who had begun to follow Miroku and Kirara.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly, "How did it happen?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to her, "I don't really know! All I know is that I couldn't save her." Inuyasha growled out, "But I'm going to kill Naraku for what he's done to Sango!"

Kagome grabbed his arm when he tried to follow Miroku once again, "What do you mean, what he's done to her?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What did he… do to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "We're not positive what he's done. We're not even completely sure…" And there was no way I could have brought it up to her when we last met… Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well what do you think he's done to her?" Kagome asked quietly, something about Inuyasha's expression was different. Very different. Kagome couldn't help feeling slightly jealous that he had yet to pay much attention to her, although she understood why… it was just that, she was so happy to see him… despite the news about Sango. Sango was strong. There was nothing that could tear her down.

"We think… Miroku said…" Inuyasha frowned, "Naraku… made Sango his woman…" He said quickly, not liking the angry feeling that surged inside his chest when he said those words.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. And she felt very, very ashamed of herself. "Dear God…" Her bottom lip began to tremble, "Sango-chan…" She said before collapsing into Inuyasha's chest. He stared down at her. He would have hugged, comforted her, but there was no time! They had to go! Besides… who had been there to comfort Sango? She'd been alone, without them, with their greatest enemy. The bastard who had wronged them all, but Sango worst of all…

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha said, moving away from her, "I know you're upset and angry, but save it all for him."

Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes, "You're right. We've got to go!" She grabbed his hand and began to run back towards Kaede's village.

-----

Earlier that morning…

-----

Sango paced inside of her room. She tried not to think of the night's events, flinching in pain each time she moved. He'd been so violent, so cruel… and he hadn't even allowed Kagura to give her any healing medicine. Sango bit her thumb nervously. She knew Kagura, and she knew that despite those orders, the sorceress, her friend, would have come anyway with the medicine… unless she had been unable to…

She shut her eyes and continued to walk, ending the thought where it had begun. She knew she should rest, let her body heal naturally until the assault on the castle, but…

She threw her hair up and practically jogged out of her room towards the direction of Kagura's rooms. Sango had to know if Kagura was alright.

She opened the door and gasped.

"K-k-kagura…."

One blood crusted, bruised eye opened. A small, shade of a smirk crossed her once lovely face, "D-don't look at me… like that taijiya."

Sango cursed and ran forward, falling to her knees beside Kagura, "When…"

"Early this morning… sorry I…I know you must be in pain…" Kagura lifted one finger towards the bowl sitting on her table.

It was her medicine.

Sango shut her eyes against the tears, "Oh… Kagura." She began to sob, grabbing Kagura's hand in her own, "Damn him..."

Sango sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, Kagura's blood staining her palm, "Okay… I've got to get you into bed."

"It'll… only piss him off… if you help me." Kagura said softly, closing her eyes as Sango lifted her into her arms. Sango ignored the weak protest and laid her gently down.

"This medicine should work just as good on me as you, right?" Sango asked, glancing at Kagura.

"Should…" she whispered, "Would have gotten it myself…."

"Hush." Sango said softly, "Drink this Kagura."

She did so and quickly fell asleep. Sango stared down at Kagura for a long moment, her eyes wide and blank. Seeing her friend in such a condition had made Sango's blood boil. Rage, anger, hate, murderous pain, sorrow, despair, insanity…. She had felt them all in her life, and it always seemed that he was the one behind it all.

Everything, he was responsible for it.

Her family. Her friends. Her entire village. Her entire fucking world, he had destroyed it. Torn it to shreds and kicked what remained until nothing was left. He had manipulated her brother as if he were a mere puppet with strings attached. He'd destroyed not only her life… but Kohaku's, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Kikyo's! He'd created Kagura as a separate being and held her heart in his possession! And Kanna's soul! And all the innocent people she'd never know, he'd murdered them ruthlessly.

Sango's blank eyes narrowed. She would kill him. There was no way around it. Either she killed him herself, or she'd never be able to move on.

-----

Kikyo caught hold of Sango as she exited Kagura's rooms. Sango looked at Kikyo with a startled expression, "What is it Kikyo?"

"The wind sorceress is still alive I presume?" Kikyo asked quietly. "And my dear Inuyasha and 'that' girl are due to attack the castle this evening." Kikyo shook her head, "Its too early in the game Sango, Naraku will prevail."

"Not if I can help it," Sango growled, pulling her arm from Kikyo's hands, "Will you help us?" she asked as an afterthought.

"No." Kikyo shook her head, "It would be futile."

"You wont help us?" Sango asked surprised, "Even if we don't succeed in killing Naraku, together we may be able to free each other…" Sango said softly. "I don't want to be here anymore…"

Kikyo's eyes softened, "I understand that. But this petty attack will not work. Naraku has already been warned."

Sango's eyes were wide, "From who?"

"Kanna."

Sango looked down. "She told him?"

"Yes. Why do you think he so ruthlessly beat Kagura? To punish her. I suppose he is not yet ready to cast her back into himself. I think he rather enjoys her pathetic attempt at rebellion."

"You're so… cold." Sango said suddenly and then she began to walk away. Kikyo grabbed her arm once again.

"I came to tell you something, taijiya, and it might be worthwhile to hear."

Sango stopped and looked at Kikyo.

"No matter what happens tonight, I can assure you that Naraku will not kill you. I can not say so much for the others, but I doubt he'll get Inuyasha or that girl either." Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "You and I are the same in this, girl. Naraku's affection towards us allows us to live in his prescience and still disobey him. He will let you live and he may let the sorceress live out of amusement… but there will be a consequence…"

"What sort of consequence?" Sango asked.

"I do not know yet." Kikyo answered. Her voice sounded grave and her eyes darkened in thought. "It will surely be cruel…"

Sango stared hard at the priestess's face and then she sighed, "Its too late for me to stop Inuyasha and the others… we've made this decision and we have to go through with it."

"Do not attack Naraku," Kikyo said in a serious voice, "If you don't, he will be lenient. Return to your room and have nothing to do with the attack. I will inform you when Naraku's death is at hand, until then… survive and wait."

"I could never just stand by…" Sango shook her head.

"Then you will do as you wish." Kikyo shrugged and walked away. Sango stared after her. She began walking towards the garden in haze of rushing thoughts. What were they going to do? Naraku knew! He fucking knew! He fuck- Sango tore her eyes towards the direction of the chamber she'd almost entered the other day, the one containing Kagura's heart… She narrowed her eyes. The thought in her mind was foolish. Dangerous. Completely reckless.

But it also held an element of surprise. It was her only chance, she realized. Kagura would have to be at her tops, not worrying about Naraku's power over her. She must steal the heart back before the others arrived! Naraku had not told her or Kagura (she knew Kagura would have said something about it surely) that he knew, so he probably intended to surprise them… turn the circumstances around by going about his daily business (which consisted of his absence during that precise time of day…) Sango narrowed her eyes and broke out into a run towards the room.

Sango's breath shortened as she stopped before the door. The evil pulsing from it toyed with her nerves and Sango gritted her teeth. She placed her hand on the door and swung it open.

The room was dark and silent.

Sango placed one foot inside and she stopped short. Kanna had appeared in front of her. The small, white-haired, empty-eyed girl was floating in the air, directing her mirror at Sango's chest.

"Kanna!" Sango gasped out as the mirror's powers began to work. The taijiya fell to one knee, shutting her eyes and resisting with all the teachings and trainings of her life, all the experiences and battles… she could resist this! Sango clutched her chest in pain as she felt Kanna's powers filling her body.

"Its futile, don't you know?"

Sango let out a growl and cursed. His voice…

He stepped out of the shadows and kneeled beside her. She glared at him in pain and contempt. He smirked, tracing a finger along her cheek.

"Why do you fools always try and disobey me?" He asked softly. The finger touching her face began to slide across her skin, drawing trickles of blood, "It never gets you anywhere…"

Kanna moved closer, "She is resisting, master."

"That's alright. I can tear her down enough for you," Naraku chuckled, touching the little girl's elbow in a casual way. Kanna bowed her head obediently and continued to attempt to steal Sango's soul. Her dark eyes were blank.

"Dearest Sango," Naraku whispered tauntingly, "I'm going to do something horribly nasty to you…"

"Do… your worst," Sango spit out, blood and salvia smacking Naraku on the hand resting on her cheek. She narrowd her eyes.

"Trust me," Naraku chuckled, "I will, darling, I will….but first, I would like to let you in on a little secret…"

Sango cried out as Naraku's hand began to glow and Kanna's mirror came to him. The little youkai's efforts however, did not cease but strengthen as Naraku began to pour his power into the mirror, slowly so that Sango would hear his every word.

"This rebellion has cost you something greatly, Sango-chan, though I doubt you will remember…"

Sango stared at him, not understanding the meaning behind his words.

"Actually, I'm positive you will not." He kissed her lips and she yelled loudly, using the last of her strength to slam her body against his, knocking him away and causing her to land painfully on the wood floor. Naraku stood above her and laughed. "Good grief girl, I must thank you for turning over."

And with that he pulled out a long, Japanese sword and stabbed it into her back. Sango's eyes widened in pain and blood trickled down her lips. The mirror's powers had yet to cease, and the pain from her back felt like fire. Naraku smirked, tossing the sword aside. Sango choked on the blood in her throat and gasped, her fingers clenching into fist in an attempt to sit up. Naraku placed his foot on her back and pushed her down to the floor. She busted her lip in the process and groaned.

"Will you ever learn, girl? Your body belongs to me and after today, you will most assuredly belong to me and we will never have to worry about these little attempts to kill me. How does that sound, Sango?"

Sango began to laugh. Naraku's smirk faltered. Kanna even blinked. The taijiya's chuckles died down and then she seemed to sob, "I know what you're going to do… you've done it once before…" she coughed, her eye sight beginning to dim, "But I'll kill you for it, Naraku… as long as I'm alive… I'll never stop trying to kill you..."

"How foolish." Naraku growled, pulling the almost-complete jewel shard from his robes. "Last time I only used one Sango-chan. You see, last night and this morning I was casting a spell on the shard… as I fucked you and beat that wench Kagura the shard fed on my powers… As I said before, you will completely belong to me. Body, Soul, and Heart. I will own you. But because I find your company quite pleasing… I will not steal your personality like I did your brothers… only, alter a few things…" Naraku kissed the shard before getting down to one knee and placing it into her skin. The shard began to glow and sunk into the wound. Within a matter of seconds, the skin closed up and Sango let out a gasp.

Kanna placed the mirror on the floor and bowed to her master, "It is complete, master Naraku."

Naraku ignored the girl, his eyes on Sango as she twitched slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her over. Her eyes were closed but moving and her mouth moved with unspoken words. Her body was shivering.

Her eyes open then, wide and landed on his face instantly. He stared at her for a long moment, returning her gaze.

And then Sango smiled.

-----

Ahhhh!

Terrible, huh? Inuyasha and the others are going to get quite a surprise… And what about Kagura? Just so everyone knows, this story isn't anywhere near being finished and I have yet to introduce ALL of Sango's suitors. To be honest, I'm a little torn between two characters for her to end up with… (I cant tell anyone though!)

But, returning to the present… well, Naraku is an evil bastard… I had two ideas for the consequence… Either Sango becomes his puppet with a personality, or he kills Kohaku… but I went with the first because I just didn't want too much drama. Eh, but who knows… I might knock Kohaku off before its all over… (oooh, that sounded kinda sadistic, didn't it?) I like Kohaku, though, don't get me wrong. I feel terribly awful about him, but this IS a story full of drama and tragedy, so don't ring it out…

Well, that is all. I hope everyone enjoyed this in some way.

Oh and check out **AddictedtoInuyasha's** story _Between the Old and the New_. It involves a likable OC and contains two love triangles (Sango/Inuyasha/Kikyo and Sesshomaru/OC/Miroku.) It sort of starts off and the author does a wonderful job of explaining things in flash backs. It's a good story, but what shocked me was that it only had 1 review (3 now). I'm doing this promoting on my own, so check it out! Who knows, you might find another story to add to your favorites list. Well, bye!


	13. Chapter 12 Those Who Get In Naraku's Way

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 12 :: Those Who Get In Naraku's Way

-----

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I was very glad to read them! Your feedback is encouraging. I also wanted to mention something about the title of this story that I intended to from the beginning. ::sweat drop:: Anyway, I got the title from a song by Tori Amos. The song is about a man who continuously hurts the woman who loves him, and he's still beautiful to her. Just thought you might like to know!

Warnings: Violence. Profanity. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

A knock on the door. Naraku sat up from his bed. Sango turned over, her eyes landing on the door. Naraku spoke, "Come in Kanna."

Kanna stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "They have broken the barrier, master." Her mirror appeared before her and flashed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, and Kirara appeared.

Naraku looked at Sango. She cocked her eye brow at the images, "Are they the enemy, Naraku-sama?" She blinked at him curiously.

A smirk had settled across his face. His plans had worked out just as he had intended. The altercations of her mind and soul pleased him. She had awoken only to fall asleep beside him in his bed.

"Naraku-sama," Sango persisted.

"Yes, Sango. They are the enemy. Suit up girl. Lets see what you are made of…" Naraku stared at her as she stood, her body completely uncovered. Kanna looked away, and Sango dressed into a black outfit very similar to her original uniform. She looked back at Naraku.

"Should I kill them?" She asked quietly, the words seeming to stick in her throat. She blinked, "I do not know how to kill…"

Naraku stood up beside her, "You will remember that…" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his breath tickling her ear.

Sango's eyes were blank and she nodded. "But should I?"

"No." Naraku said confidently. "I want them to suffer."

-----

Kagura met up with Inuyasha and the others at the edge of the barrier. The sorceress was healed of her injuries, though she still felt a little under the weather. Inuyasha was the first to say anything, "Where's Sango? She was supposed to come with you…"

"I haven't seen Sango since this morning." Kagura said in a worried tone. "Come, we don't have any time to waste."

Kouga snarled, "Wait bitch. I have something to finish with you!"

Kagura cut her eyes at the wolf, "Shove off wolf. Our differences must be settled another day. I have to save Sango." Kagura narrowed her eyes fiercely.

Kouga growled, but Kagome touched his shoulder. "Please, we have to save Sango-chan." Kouga looked at Kagome, and then he looked away. A temporary truce. Kagome then looked at Kagura in surprise. Perhaps she had really changed…Kirara growled in impatience. Kagome petted her soothingly.

Miroku stared into the distance, his eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled. Kagura and Kouga both turned to Miroku expectantly.

"This is too easy.." Miroku said shaking his head, "Terribly too easy…"

"Regardless if it is or not, we have to go and kill that bastard!" Inuyasha growled, sheathing his sword. "Lead us there, Kagura."

-----

Sango stood outside with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the main building of the castle. Kanna stood beside her, the little youkai silent. Sango glanced at her and said, "Kanna, why does Naraku-sama have so many enemies?"

The girl-child shook her head slowly, "These people have all gotten in the way of our master's plans."

Sango stared at Kanna for a long moment. Something deep inside of her stirred, tugging on the edge of her mind and heart. The feeling vanished as she saw her enemies coming up over the horizon.

"Just between us," Sango said quietly, "I'm sort of glad I don't have to kill anyone."

Kanna blinked as the taijiya sprang forward to meet her adversaries. Kanna slowly came behind her, wielding her mirror before her chest. She'd take the girl down, hold her down with the mirror's magic.

-----

Inuyasha slid to a halt as Sango stopped in front of them. The taijiya looked well enough. He smirked, "You're late-"

Kagome's eyes widened, "I feel the jewel shard… its…" Kagome stared at Sango, "She's has Naraku's jewel shards in her back! All of them!"

Kagura frowned and studied Sango's face. Sango stared at them blankly.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome, and then back at Sango.

Miroku stepped forward, "Sango, do you know who we are?"

"You are Naraku-sama's enemies." Sango replied, "What else is there to know?" She jumped into the sky, higher than any had ever seen and quicker than a bullet purple miasma shot down towards them. Inuyasha threw his sword before him, grabbing Kagome as he did so. Kagura used her winds to try and deflect the poison. Miroku held his cursed hand in the air and began sucking the miasma from the sky.

Kouga cursed, his arm over his nose and mouth, "Where did she get power like that!?"

"Must be from the shards…" Miroku called back.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and grabbed her feather and hopped into it. She flew above the miasma and saw Sango sitting on the roof of the main building, watching them in silence.

"Sango, what the hell did you get yourself into!" Kagura shouted, flying towards the girl.

Sango stood to her feet as Kagura neared her, "I sense that you are of Naraku. Why do fight against our master?"

Kagura stopped short. "Our… master?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "He is not our master, Sango. You hate Naraku! He killed-"

Kagura was suddenly knocked from the sky as Sango leaped into the air and round-house kicked the feather out from beneath the sorceress, "Enough!"

Kagura cried out as Kohaku's chain wrapped around her neck and arms, pinning them to her sides. She hit the ground painfully, dust unsettling all around her. Kohaku walked out of the shadows of the castle and tightened his chain. He looked up at Sango. The taijiya stared at him for all of a minute, her mind seemingly disconnected. And then she smirked.

"Thanks kid."

Inuyasha broke free of the poison and raced towards Sango, sheathing his sword as he did so. He caught her, but it sent the two of them falling hard to the ground. He landed on top of her and he quickly held her hands down at her sides, trying to stop her from struggling, "Wake up you idiot! Naraku is not your master!"

Sango's heart skipped a beat and she snarled, "Get off of me!!" She kicked him as hard as she could, missing him between the legs by inches. Inuyasha flipped off of her and to his feet, the pain in his leg swelling. He stared at her. And then he slipped to one knee. His leg felt paralyzed, stunned from the blow.

Sango sneered, "Don't lay your hands on me,"

Inuyasha was about to reply when Sango suddenly jumped back and landed onto the roof once more. Inuyasha followed her movements and let out a growl as he saw Naraku standing beside her. Kanna was floating behind them and Kohaku was crouched on the ground, holding Kagura in his chains.

"Do you like it?" Naraku asked pleasantly.

Inuyasha growled, "What?"

"Do you like what I've done to Sango? I must say so far she's my masterpiece. Everything a man could wish for…" He smirked. "Much better than my previous works..."

"You're sick." Inuyasha glared at him. The others ran up behind him, Kagome aiming her arrow at Naraku.

"Return Sango to us Naraku!" Kagome shouted, her hands shaking in anger.

Naraku chuckled. He looked at Sango, "Do you wish to leave me, pet?"

"Never my Naraku-sama." Sango said, her eyes dimming. Naraku pulled a sword out from mid air. "Use this and make them suffer."

Sango took the sword in her hand. She closed her eyes for an instant, allowing her energy and power to fill the blade. It began to shimmer in tints of lavender and blue. And then it burst into full violet and Sango opened her eyes and set them on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barely had enough time to unsheathe his sword as Sango came upon him. The others scattered out from behind him as he slid back, the force of her blow knocking him off of his feet. Kanna shot forward then, her soul mirror showing the image of Kagome's shocked face. Kohaku tightened his chains, gaining a cry from Kagura. A burst of miasma surrounded Miroku and the houshi released the kazaana. Kirara shot after Naraku, but he swatted her away instantly. Kouga stood alone, staring hatefully at Naraku.

Sango slammed her sword against Inuyasha's. "Stop it Sango! We're comrades!"

"Stop telling me these lies!" Sango growled, "I serve Naraku-sama and no one else!" The taijiya swirled around and swung her sword at him.

"You don't serve him Sango!" Inuyasha countered her attack and bounced away, "Naraku is a murder! He killed your entire village! How can you forget them!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango's eyes widened and she stopped short. Her breath quickened and she clutched her chest, "STOP IT!" She lunged forward, her sword recklessly hitting his. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. It seemed he might actually be getting through to her.

"I'm not going to stop! What about your father and Kohaku! What about Kohaku! You have to remember what happened! What that bastard did to him!" Inuyasha shouted, planting his feet in the ground as their swords hit. Sango continued to push against his, her eyes blank. Then her feet slipped and she fell back, dropping her sword in the process. Inuyasha caught her then and held her against him so she couldn't move.

She was still for an instant and he thought he heard a sob, and then she growled, "I told you never to touch me again!" And she punched him hard in the gut. Inuyasha released her and fell to his knees.

Miroku grabbed her then, from behind. Sango cursed herself a fool for letting herself get distracted. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "You okay!"

A quick snap of the head. Inuyasha then got to his feet. He was about to say something when he heard Kagome's cries.

"Shit!" He cursed, "Kouga! I'm counting on you to protect Kagome!"

Kouga dodged Kohaku's chain, "I'm trying!" He grabbed Kohaku as the boy got in hands reach and kneed him in the stomach. He raced towards Kagome and Kanna and stopped short as Naraku flashed beside him and hit the wolf so hard that he flew into one of the near by buildings. Naraku sneered. He disliked getting his hands dirty…

Naraku was knocked forward as a powerful blast of power hit him. He turned over his shoulder to see Kagura sitting up on her knees, her throat beginning to bruise from Kohaku's previous hold. He smirked, "So you plan to take me on, do you Kagura?"

She coughed, her eye sight dimming.

"Foolish little wench… with one flick of my wrist I could destroy your heart…"

Kagura's eyes widened. How could she … forget?

"Hahahaa!" Naraku laughed, pointing a finger at her, "Seems when one starts to care about others they forget what is so precious to them. In your haste to find Sango you forgot about stealing your own key to freedom. How pathetic." He sneered at her.

Kagura growled, "You're pathetic Naraku. Not me." She laughed, her voice regaining its clear, arrogant tone. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't make me kill you Kagura…"

"Why not?! Death would be better than this petty existence! Biding by your every wish! Murdering and destroying everything in sight! I'll have no more of it! Kill me if you wish, but I'll never serve you again!"

Naraku stared at her. Then he smirked, "Fine. I do not need you anymore." He raised his hand and began to slowly squeeze it shut. Kagura's eyes went wide with pain and she clutched her kimono, falling to the ground.

Sango slid between his view of Kagura's fallen form. Her eyes were wide, "You said we wouldn't kill anyone…"

"I said you wouldn't, pet." Naraku replied, shutting his hand a little more. A barrier of miasma surrounded them, blocking Inuyasha and the other's attempts to come near, "This bitch belongs to me and now she wishes for death. So I will end her foolishness now."

Sango looked back at Kagura, who had her eyes shut tightly, clutching her chest in agony. And for a moment, she thought she could hear something in the distance… something that sounded suspiciously like laughter… hers and someone else's… and tears came to Sango's eyes and she didn't understand why.

"I don't want you to kill her…" Sango said, staring at Kagura, "Can she be mine?"

"Yours?" Naraku asked surprised.

"If you no longer want her and she no longer wishes to serve you… then I'll take her… I could use… a sparring partner…" Sango said slowly, barely looking at Naraku.

"She is a traitor." Naraku growled out.

"She can stay in a cell when I'm not… using her." The taijiya replied, "She wont be able to escape, trust me Naraku-sama…"

Naraku considered this. It would improve her skills and hopefully she'd accidentally kill the sorceress. He glanced at Sango, who was staring at him in a very determined way. He did not wish to cause tension between himself and his masterpiece, and it wasn't like he wasn't used to Kagura's rebellion…

"Fine." He opened his hand and let it fall to his side. Kagura let out a sharp gasp of breath and then blacked out. The miasma began to spread then, pushing Inuyasha and the other back. It allowed Kohaku and Kanna to enter.

Inuyasha snarled, "He's trying to run away!"

"What are we going to do!" Kagome shouted. Kouga had gotten Kanna away from Kagome, and he was supporting her. She was exhausted from the attack.

"There is nothing that we can do!" Miroku shouted, "The barrier of miasma will only continue to push us away and soon will most likely engulf the entire castle… fighting it will only endanger ourselves of being poisoned…"

Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped back, "Its over. We failed…"

Inuyasha slammed his sword against the barrier. "Damn it!" He shouted, hitting it once more. And again. Kagome got out of Kouga's arms and watched Inuyasha sadly. But there was nothing she could do.

-----

Alright. I rarely write actions scenes (although I enjoyed it very much), so tell me, does it flow or should I revise it? I'm willing to revise it…

Sango's powerful now, huh? I'm glad to say that she's not evil. She's just completely devoted to Naraku… eh.

You know, I had originally planned to have Naraku kill Kagura at the battle, but I decided against it at the last minute. She's a good character and easy to fit into the plot and well, the main reason is… I like her too much. ::bows head:: Hehe.

Below is some shot outs to my wonderful reviewers! Until the next chapter!

-----

**Dirt Bag:**

Hello. How are you! You're reviews were very kind, but there is no reason to bash AzureTigress. Her opinion did not offend me whatsoever.

Maybe we do have a connection. I hope to see more of you. You don't have to review each chapter, but if you want then you may. Hehe. Well, I'm glad that you like my story and the way I write. I know I'm working with a delicate subject, so I try my best to make it work…

And um, yes Kagome didn't say bye to Sango… but you know… lol…

Well, thank you so much for all of your reviews (posted and to come). They were incredibly nice to read. Good day Dirt Bag the Sprocket.

_-Taijiya_

**AzureTigress:**

Hello. I want to go ahead and say that I'm not offended by what you had to say. I find your opinion to be interesting. But I do not agree with you.

That's fine that you do not like the content of the story. I'm not really concerned about that. I do not expect everyone to enjoy my work. And thank you for you compliments concerning my writing. Hehe. I was pleased to read that.

But I am going to argue with you. I have not 'bashed' Sango. Sango is also my favorite anime character of all time. I write drama, AzureTigress. That's what I'm best at. And this is a rape/drama fan fiction. And she's the victim. ::shrugs:: I suppose it could be looked at as bashing, but I do not think so, since bashing usually has to also mean the author can't stand the character. And that's not the case here. I think more than anything, I'm showing her strength. It takes a person made of the strongest stuff to go through what she's going through, and to stick it out for the sake of others. A kind person, a compassionate person, a strong person, and perhaps a foolish person.

I want to slap you for not realizing that. )

And as for your personal preference for the couplings… I have to admit I couldn't really care less. I do not like Miroku or Kagome. They both make me gag. Tee hee.

Yes Kagura is an awesome character. She's my second favorite female from Inuyasha. Kikyo's an enigma, what can I say? I don't understand her myself.

Anyway though, if you wish to continue to read this story, then that's cool. I'll be waiting to see what you have to say. And, if you like, you may read my other two stories which both center about Sango (though neither are quite as dark as PtDo (or as well written, I think)). You may be offended by the first chapter of Journey Anew, but it gets… happier, I guess. ::shrugs::

Forgive me if I offended you. Later.

_- Taijiya_

**AddictedtoInuyasha:**

You're welcome! And I'm so happy to hear you'll be updating once more. Us writers have to stick together for encouragement, right? Hehe. ::hugs:: Thank YOU for you're complex and well written characters.

Oh and you just updated! Yeah! Tee hee. I'll be reading that next! ::hugs again::

_- Taijiya_

**Tearsofregret:**

Uumm.. please don't send me spam! ::cries:: I can't rush myself… sorry. ::bows head:: But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_- Taijiya_

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well! M-X, Jayman, Robot Killah, Team Rocket Sapphire, Deity of Death-3, Sweet-thing-88 and everyone else! I'd list you all but I don't have enough time. Thank you so much! Bye!


	14. Chapter 13 A Possible Weakness

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 13 : A Possible Weakness

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back! Tee hee. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. About the 'page break' thing that you'll be seeing from now on. Well, I can't use the little lines anymore so now I've resorted to this! _:sighs: _Well, that is all for now! Enjoy!

Warnings: Uuum, not much really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_page break_

Kikyo shut the door behind her as she entered her rooms. In one arm she held the unconscious fire cat, wrapped in an old blanket. During the chaos of the battle, Kikyo had saved Kirara from the poisonous miasma. Kikyo was not sure what had compelled her to save it but she had a idea how much the youkai meant to that foolish taijiya woman. Was that the reason? She didn't really know.

Kikyo laid Kirara on the bed and began the task of fixing her up. She had breathed in a lot of the vapors before Kikyo had been able to get to her, and she was not sure if the cat would survive.

_page break_

Sango finished patching Kagura up and sat down beside the bed. The taijiya had experienced the strongest urge to save this woman's life, and she wasn't sure why. Sango leaned over Kagura, looking at her face curiously. Who was she? Where did she come from…?

Kagura's eyes opened then and Sango moved back in surprise. Kagura looked at her and her eyes focused. "Tell me… it was… all a night..mare.." She breathed out, her lungs still weak from being choked by Kohaku's chains.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, moving closer again. Kagura's eyes clouded over and she looked away from the taijiya.

"Never..mind.." She sighed. Sango leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"I suppose I should go ahead and tell you that once you're feeling better you'll have to be moved into a cell unless I call on you." Sango said.

"Why did you save me?" Kagura's voice had regained it's strength and the sorceress cut her eyes at the taijiya.

"I…" Sango paused, "I don't know." The taijiya shrugged slightly and smiled, "What is your name?"

"Kagura."

"You know mine, it seems." Sango said, "Naraku must have told you. Why did you betray our master?"

"He's brainwashed you girl." Kagura said angrily, "You truly hate Naraku more than I believe any of us ever will…"

Sango shook her head, "Why do you and those others keep saying such things? Naraku-sama created me just this morning. I am a detachment just like you, Kagura."

"You're a human." Kagura argued.

"Human?" Sango laughed, "No. I am of Naraku."

Kagura sighed. "There's no use, is there… that's what you believe…" Kagura rolled her over, her back facing Sango. "I'm tired. Let me rest."

Sango stood and nodded, "Fine. I'll check on you later." And with that, the taijiya exited the rooms.

Kagura clenched the bed sheets. Damn him! He must have forced her memories into her subconscious! And the jewel shard fueled the dark magic working inside of her body. Would she even remain herself? Would she slowly turn into a murderer like Naraku? And.. like Kagura herself?

Kagura slammed her fist into the bed sheets and choked on the sob caught in her throat. She would not cry for Sango yet. It was not too late. The girl was alive wasn't she! And as long as she was alive… there was hope.

_page break_

Kagome raised her head from where she was laying down. They were camping out, hoping to catch wind of where Naraku's castle might have went. Kaede was with them, along with Kouga and his comrades. Miroku was leaning against a tree, his eyes dead set on the fire. Inuyasha was above them, sitting high in a tree. She wanted to say something to him, but he'd been keeping to himself since the encounter with Sango.

Kagome's eyes burned. _Oh, Sango-chan… how could Naraku do something so evil? Its not fair… you've suffered so much…_ Kagome wiped her eyes and placed her head back down. No one seemed much in the mood to talk, so she would try and give sleep a chance.

_page break_

Sango sat perched on the roof of her room. She stared at the sky for a long moment, her eyes gazing at the full moon. She had just finished pleasing her Naraku-sama, and while he slept she had left for some fresh air.

Why would they think she was human? She appeared human, yes, but… Sango frowned as a sharp pain flashed through her mind and ran down her back. She dropped to her knees, the pain bringing with it a light headed feeling. She shook her head, as the waves of pain subsided. What had she been thinking about? She could not remember. Oh well.

Sango remained on her knees. She caught sight of the boy from earlier. The one who had restrained Kagura. What was he doing? "Boy!"

Kohaku looked up at her and stared blankly. Sango hopped down to the ground and smiled brilliantly at him, "What are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I can not sleep." He informed her and bowed, "But I will return to my room if it bothers you, Lady Sango."

Sango blinked, "No need to call me that."

"Naraku-sama wishes it." Kohaku replied, staring at the ground. Sango frowned and shrugged.

"Well. Call me that if you like when he's around. But he's not here is he? So what harm can it do?" She smiled, "I like Sango just fine."

"Alright Sango." Kohaku nodded. Sango stared at the silent boy for a long moment. There was something… something about him… this feeling… it was similar to what she felt when she looked at Kagura… and those others… Sango placed a hand to her head as another wave of sharp pain washed over her. "Are you okay?" Kohaku asked, stepping forward.

"I'm fine," Sango said wearily, placing a hand to his arm to steady herself. Sango pulled away suddenly, holding her hand in surprise. How natural that had seemed. She looked at the slightly puzzled expression on Kohaku's face, "Sorry. What's your name?"

"Kohaku."

"Koh…" The force of the pain was stronger this time than ever before. Kohaku caught her as she fell. "I don't know… whats wrong with me… I-"

"Its alright." Kohaku said softly, staring at her, "Sango."

And she smiled.

Naraku stepped out of her rooms, his eyes narrowed to slits, "What's this?"

Sango turned to him, slightly apprehensive because of the tone he used, "I'm having sharp pains, is this normal?"

"Yes." Naraku nodded. "Come to me." He gritted out. He glared at Kohaku, "Keep to your rooms boy."

"Yes Naraku-sama." Kohaku turned to leave but Sango stopped him.

"It was nice learning your name." She said and then she hurriedly ran to Naraku. He wrapped an arm around her once she stood beside him. His nails dug into her arm and she frowned.

"I do not like you around Kohaku. He is nothing more than a tool. He is not worth the attention you were giving him."

"But I like him," Sango said, getting slightly defensive. She then pulled away from Naraku and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened. "Don't be angry, my Naraku-sama," Sango then disappeared into her rooms. Naraku stared off after she left. He found that he was indeed not angry anymore. How peculiar.

_page break_

Kikyo was satisfied with herself. The fire cat would survive. She glanced at its tiny form, sleeping soundly on her bed. Since she did not need to sleep, this was not inconvient.

She had watched the interaction between the taijiya and her brother, as well as the little scene between Naraku and the girl.

This could be used to her advantage. To everyone's advantage. Naraku was a cruel enemy, always two steps ahead of everyone, because the only thing he truly desired was the shikon no tama. Now, he had created (or destroyed) this Sango who believed she was his detachment. Who loved him, who admired him, who was loyal to him. But she was also her own person. This woman, this new woman, could destroy him… by making him fall in love with her.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. If indeed Naraku was even capable of such emotion. But he was, wasn't he? It wouldn't be pure love… but twisted because of the evil within Naraku… but then… that would mean he had a weakness that he could not control completely…

Kikyo smirked.

_page break_

Inuyasha knew he was brooding, but he couldn't help it. Everything was just so… wrong. Everything they had planned had fallen apart. The attack on Naraku had been utterly futile. They had lost Kirara. He wasn't even sure if Kagura was alive still.. but above all…

Above all…

He had failed Sango.

Well, technically, everyone had failed Sango, but Inuyasha felt that he himself was the one to blame. If he'd had only arrived to save her earlier all those weeks ago when she had left to bathe. He could had prevented it. But instead he had been brooding, too busy being angry about how he was going to become a human that night.

Much like he was doing right now, but for other reasons.

He felt despondent. She honestly had had no idea who he, or any of them, were. There had been no recognition in her eyes. Inuyasha frowned at the magnitude of feeling welling inside of him. What if they never got her back? What if she died along side Naraku, believing all the lies until her death? Inuyasha cringed and lowered his chin until it almost touched his chest. He stared long and hard at the tough fabric of his clothing. So many individual strands woven together. Why did it make his eyes burn so badly?

What the hell was he doing? Inuyasha jumped slightly. Before he could berate himself anymore, his eyes caught sight of wispy transluctant light filtering in and out of the woods below him, beyond their small camp.

Kikyo.

_end of chapter_

That is all for now!

Please tell me what you think! Comments, praises, suggestions, critiscism, flames, whatever are welcomed! I'll reply, tee hee.


	15. Chapter 14 Kikyo's Agenda

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 14 : Kikyo's Agenda

Author's Note: Hellllllo everyone! Forgive me for my lack of updates and all my petty excuses. But this should please you all, so I hope you enjoy this! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all wonderful!

Warnings: Uuuuuuuum… I don't know. There's no fighting in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_page break_

Inuyasha slid to a halt in front of where Kikyo sat in a tree. He looked up at her expectantly for a moment, and when she didn't speak, he decided he would, "Kikyo? Why did you come?"

Kikyo's eyes softened, "Inuyasha, I know about the circumstances concerning the taijiya."

Inuyasha looked at the ground. His failure. "Yeah, what about it?"

Kikyo smirked, "Its really gotten to you, hasn't it?" She frowned and continued, "Well, I've been in contact with her since the beginning."

"The beginning? You mean… since Naraku captured her?" Inuyasha couldn't help but glare at Kikyo, "And you've never come to me…?"

"Obviously I haven't. It would have been pointless Inuyasha, or I would have." Kikyo told him quietly, "But I have a plan…"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, "Okay, go ahead…"

And so she told him.

_page break_

Kagura frowned. "What?"

Sango looked annoyed, "Naraku-sama wants me to collect the newest shard that Kanna located. I've decided that I want to bring you with me."

"I understand that. But, I'm a traitor girl." Kagura narrowed her eyes.

Sango shrugged, "And I'm far stronger than you. You wont be able to escape from me," Sango stared at Kagura, "But I also think you don't have any intention to do so, so I'm not worried. Come on." She unlocked the prison door and Kagura stepped out. The wind sorceress held her head high and she didn't look at Sango.

"We'll be using my feather," Sango said and smiled, unclipping a small earring from her ear and tossing it into the air. She stepped into the feather. "What are you waiting for?"

"You have one as well…" Kagura said in surprise, "I didn't… know…"

"There are many things you don't know." Sango grinned, "I've got plenty of neat powers. Thanks to my Naraku-sama of course."

Kagura looked annoyed as she stepped on the feather, "Whatever. How far do we have to travel?"

"Not real far." Sango replied as they lifted into the air. The taijiya then turned to Kagura, "I hope that we can be friends Kagura. Really. Naraku-sama is willing to forgive you, he told me so last night. Of course you'll be under surveillance, so if I were you I wouldn't meet with those… people from before… but you can stay in your old room again. That's good isn't it?"

Kagura stared at Sango and then she sighed. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not be angry with the girl. She could not hate her. It was still Sango, after all… wasn't it? She seemed like herself… "Perhaps we can… be friends…" Kagura said slowly, "And… I will enjoy sleeping in a bed instead of on the ground."

Sango grinned, "I knew you'd be pleased."

"Yes…" Kagura looked at the clouds surrounding them, "What did he tell you about the location of this shard?"

"Oh. Its two shards actually."

"Two?"

"Yes. They fell into the hands of… someone called… Sesshomaru." Sango placed a hand to her chin, "I hope we wont have to kill him."

Kagura's eyes went wide, "Sesshomaru? But he has no interest in the Shikon no tama."

Sango shrugged, "Well I don't know what he wants them for or how he even got them, but I do know he wont have them for long." A grin crossed her face then.

Kagura frowned, "Sesshomaru is very powerful… this is almost suicide… what can Naraku be thinking?"

Sango winked at Kagura, "I am not afraid." Sango grinned, "You shouldn't be either. I'll protect you, if you need it that is."

"I'm sure I will…" Kagura muttered to herself. What was that crazy bastard plotting? Sending Sango to fight Sesshomaru… what… Kagura narrowed her eyes. He probably hoped that Sesshomaru would attack them, and with Sango's greater strength she'd survive while Kagura herself would be annihilated. Ridding himself of Kagura and also in away that Sango would not blame him. Clever, she admitted, but reckless. Kagura focused on Sango. Why would Naraku risk Sango's life when he'd done so much to keep her? It didn't make sense.

"Kagura?"

"What?"

"Nothing. You just looked really thoughtful." Sango said, "Don't worry. I can handle this Sesshomaru."

"I wouldn't be so cocky girl. You have not met Sesshomaru."

"Well I will in about ten minutes." Sango grinned, "And then I will attain the shards and we'll go home. Easy enough."

Kagura sighed and returned her eyes to the ground below them. She didn't feel much like talking, considering she didn't expect to make it out of this alive.

_page break_

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo for a long moment, "You want Naraku to fall in love with Sango? Feh, like that bastard is capable of love!"

Kikyo nodded, "He is, just as anyone else. My plan will work Inuyasha. But I don't want you to speak of it to your companions… and you know your part, correct?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, "Yeah I get what I'm supposed to do… but…"

"Its alright Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled, "I thought of it, didn't I?" Her eyes were soft then and she placed a cold hand to his face, "And… I'm dead… after all…" _And if I can not have you… then I can accept if she does… but not the other… not my reincarnation… that is too cruel…_ Kikyo stopped those thoughts. This plan had two agendas, one she could not share with Inuyasha… one she could not share with anyone.

Inuyasha stared at her and looked as if he were going to say something, when Kikyo pulled away and began to lift into the air. "Farewell Inuyasha. I will return."

"Goodbye… Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly, staring after her.

_page break_

Kirara meowed as Kikyo entered her quarter and she set down the fish she'd bought in the nearest village. The fire cat limped towards it and meowed in pleasure. Kikyo smiled slightly, and then she sat on her bed and stared blankly at the floor.

_Forgive me Inuyasha… I have no right to interfere with such things… but… I can not bear the thought of that… that woman loving you… being with you… when I had so little time… The taijiya… she is a good woman… and I will accept no other to take my place._

Kikyo jumped when Kirara licked her hand. The miko stared for a moment and slowly pet the cat on top of her head. Kirara began to purr and the she hopped into Kikyo's lap.

"And by falling in love with Sango," Kikyo began thoughtlessly petting Kirara, "We may actually win this…"

Kikyo blinked, a thought hitting her. She herself would prove an opposition to her own plan if she continued to reside within the castle. And she knew no matter where she chose to go, Naraku would allow her entry to the castle… she would need to leave… and soon.

_page break_

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha as he exited the forest, "Inuyasha, there you are." She smiled slightly at him, "We've decided to head back to Kaede's village… there isn't much we can do right now…"

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. He continued to walk so Kagome followed him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly, "You haven't really… talked to me… I mean, I know we've had a lot to do but…"

"I just don't feel like talking," Inuyasha snapped and then he sighed, "Its got nothing to do with you Kagome. So don't worry, alright? I'm fine."

"Alright." Kagome said softly. She stepped up beside him and forced a smile to her face, "Everything's going to be okay! We'll get Sango-chan back! We have to!"

Inuyasha didn't respond to her words of hope, instead he focused his attention on Kouga, "You coming with us wolf?"

"Yes." Kouga nodded, Ginta and Hakkaku standing behind him, "I want to be there the next time Naraku shows his ugly face. And… he's gone too far… taking the taijiya and… doing what he's done to her… "

Miroku cleared his throat, "For now we'll rest and regroup…" Kaede nodded from where she held Shippo in her arms, sitting on a horse.

"Let's go home." Shippo said sadly. And so they turned back onto the path and continued on.

_end of chapter_

That is all!

Sango thinks she can take on Sesshomaru. Can she? Maybe. Find out next time, hehe.

Yes Kikyo is insane. Well, not really but she really, really hates the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha together, so she's incorporated the element of Inuyasha and Sango falling for each other in her plan, so that she's kills two birds with one stone, or uh, whatever… although, she did not include that detail to Inuyasha… hehe. You'll find out eventually everything she told him. Okies?

Tell me what you think!

And now to respond to you my wonderful readers.. hehe… and like I said to those who read 'Journey Anew'-

_"Now! To respond to you wonderful, beautiful, perfect people! (is especially sweet because she takes so long to update). Please forgive my lack of updates. I'm a procrastinator (hey, my Chinese zodiac is the snake, which we snakes, well, we're supposed to be procrastinators!) but I do intend to finish ALL of my stories… I just… take time… "_

Tee hee. That sums it all up. And now, to the responding! Dun dun dun!

**IcyGirl2** – Well hello:) Glad to see you like my story. It does have a lot of angst and drama, and I assure you, the romance will come later. Hehe. I appreciate you're encouragement and I hope to see more of you.

**Jane's Dead Dream** – Thank you so much for you're kind words. Hehe, never been called a genial before. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. (And I'm not going to listen to lemonhunter, hehe)

**YoukaiYuuwakusha** – Well at least you think I'm doing a good job at portraying my characters. :smiles: That means a lot, ya know? Anyway, thank you so much and I hope you keep enjoying this work. Thanks.

**Guyute** – Bet you're glad huh? Sesshomaru will appear in this story. He currently has possession of two jewel shards. Thanks for your words, bye!

**Bunny **– Wow, you read it all in one day? That's awesome, thank you. Hehe. I hope you like this little installment.

**SanMirLover** – :waves: Hey! Nope, the mind control wasn't completely effective. Hehe. C'mon its Sango, she's too tough to be completely manipulated.

**Cwolf2** – Yeah I know about that scene, it was mess up in the updating process. I should fix it, and I probably will eventually. I'm thinking of going back and fixing all the small mistakes in all my stories chapters and reloading them… but that takes time and… well, I'm lazy. So, perhaps eventually I will do that… hehe, anyway, thank you for your words and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LemonHunter** – Eh, well, I don't write lemons. I rarely read them… I think I've only read Rattlesnakes (a wonderful DuoXTrowa) by Trixie, The Red Dragon Tretaology and A Glad Day (BulmaXVegeta, both amazing) by Lisalu. Yep. Those are the only ones I've ever sat through. :shrugs: Its just not my thing. But thank you for actually thinking that I'd write well enough to produce a decent lemon. : ) I appreciate that, hehe.

**Youkosangohiei, Dirtbag, AzureTigress, M-X, Shinta Arctic Assasin**, thank you so much! You're words mean a lot to me! Keep reviewing, tee hee! And everyone else too! I'd list you all, but... well, once again, I'm lazy!

Later everyone:hugs:

_Taijiya_


	16. Chapter 15 Rinchan's Gift

Putting The Damage On

Chapter 15 : Rin-chan's Gift

Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey : ) Sesshomaru and Sango's battle begins! Dun dun dun! Er, well, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Now read it and review! Tee hee!

Warnings: Violence! Whoooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_page break_

Rin was grinning happily. Just the other day she'd found some really pretty stones, wedged into the side of a tree near the river. She'd kept one for herself and given the other to Sesshomaru. He'd taken it a little slowly and then tucked it away. But he had taken it nonetheless and that was enough for Rin.

"I'm sorry Jaken." Rin said suddenly, as she kicked her feet in the water. Jaken was cleaning himself from where he'd slipped in the mud.

"What are you talking about?" Jaken mumbled, only slightly paying attention. Rin smiled.

"For not giving you a stone." She said, "I only managed to find two…"

"I do not care about such things." Jaken snapped, "And besides you foolish little human, you wont be able to keep those stones. Actually, they're not even stones at all! They're shards of the Shikon no tama."

"Shikon no tama?" Rin repeated, "Well… Sesshomaru-sama took his."

"He may have but I'm sure he doesn't have it anymore. You should get rid of yours as well, they will only lead to trouble. Those shards are wanted by… well, everyone who knows about them… except for Lord Sesshomaru, he has no interest in such things."

"But he took it!" Rin said, "And… why would he take it only to throw it away?"

"Because its dangerous, Rin." Jaken explained, "Not that Sesshomaru-sama is concerned about danger, but he has to keep in mind that he travels with a small, weak human child."

Rin frowned, "Well…"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru walked out from the woods. The imp and the child both smiled as he came towards them.

"Sesshomaru-sama,"

"Yes Rin?"

Rin smiled and then she jumped up and walked towards him, "You don't have to keep the stone, er, I mean, the shard I gave you if its dangerous… Here," Rin pulled her own out of the pocket of her kimono, "I'll throw mine into the river…"

Sesshomaru stared at her, "I still have it." He pulled it from his sleeve. "Do you wish to throw them?"

Rin blinked, "But I thought-"

"I am not concerned about danger." Sesshomaru said, "Or any lowly youkai attempting to steal these shards. If you wish to keep them Rin, then keep them."

"Well, I want to keep mine, but if you don't want yours then-"

"No." Sesshomaru placed it back into his sleeve, "It's fine."

Rin grinned brightly and Jaken rolled his eyes. "But Sesshomaru-sama, we wont be able to keep those shards forever. What with your dirty hanyou brother and that bastard Naraku searching for them…."

Sesshomaru caught Jaken's eye, "So what if they come…"

Jaken blinked and then it dawned on him, "You intend for them to come?"

Sesshomaru began to walk and said nothing. Rin chirped cheerfully and followed after him. Jaken quickly scrambled out of the water and ran to catch up.

_page break_

Sango and Kagura floated above the three travelers on the ground. Sango ran a hand through her bangs and grinned, "Wow. That's Sesshomaru? He's really good looking."

Kagura blinked and felt slightly uncomfortable. Sango eyed her, "You agree?"

"No." Kagura answered quickly. Sango smirked but said nothing. She stood up then and unsheathed her sword.

"Might as well attack him suddenly."

"You're going to attack him now?" Kagura almost shrieked, but her words were lost as Sango dived off the side of the feather. The sorceress's heart skipped and she rushed to the edge to watch. Sango was pummeling towards the ground, her sword drawn.

"You fool." Kagura muttered, her eyes wide.

_page break_

Sesshomaru whirled around and unsheathed tokijin, barely having enough time to counter the attack. The swords clashed and sparks flew. Jaken grabbed Rin and the two ran into the bushes. Sesshomaru managed to pull away and jump back, regaining himself from the surprise attack.

Sango grinned, holding her sword out before her, "You're good."

Sesshomaru sniffed. "You're annoying."

Sango's grin got wider, "Yep. I was right. You're beautiful."

Rin gasped. Sango's eyes darted to her direction, but then focused on to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stiffened, the girl may appear to be foolish, but she was keeping a very good eye on him. And her entire body was tense, ready to spring at any time. He had to admit, her comment had slightly surprised him and now he was trying to place where he had seen her face. She was familiar.

"Let me introduce myself." Sango said, "I am Sango of Naraku."

"Sango of Naraku?" Jaken repeated. He looked at Sesshomaru. Perhaps this girl was like Kagura. He was sensing many conflicting powers inside of her body, and he wasn't sure if she were human, youkai, or something else.

"So Naraku has reacted already." Sesshomaru remarked to himself. He recognized her now, she resembled one of the humans who traveled with the hanyou Inuyasha. But she did not smell like a human and her spirit aurora was… tampered with or altered in someway that Sesshomaru had never encountered. Who was this girl really?

"Hand over the shards," Sango said eyeing Sesshomaru and glancing in the direction of Rin. Kagura landed not far behind Sango and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagura!" Jaken exclaimed from his hiding spot in the bushes, "What is the meaning of this!"

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Naraku wants the shards, obviously." She opened her fan and placed it in front of her face, her eyes landing on Sesshomaru and then slowly moving to Sango's back. "Just give them to us Sesshomaru. You have no use for the shards."

Sesshomaru did not respond. He held tokijin before him. Sango heaved out a dramatic sigh and called to Kagura, not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru, "I don't think he's going to listen."

"No. I don't think so either." Kagura mumbled the words but Sango heard her.

"So we fight." Sango mused and for a moment she looked really tired. Then she gripped her sword and pounced at Sesshomaru, who countered. Kagura watched the interaction closely. At the moment, they seemed to be testing each other, trying to determine skill and style. They seemed even matched. The swords clashed and Sesshomaru pushed forward with his body, and with his greater physical strength, he managed to knock Sango off-balance. She skidded across the ground and quickly jumped up from where she had landed, as Sesshomaru struck the ground with tokijin seconds later. Kagura frowned. No. Sesshomaru was indeed the stronger. But Sango was quick. The taijiya maneuvered herself so that two blasts of power missed her.

They clashed again, their swords moving so quickly it was hard for Kagura to keep a steady eye on the battle. Then she heard Sango's muffled cry and watched as the girl jumped back, holding her shoulder and grimacing. Sesshomaru blinked.

"I'm surprised, that was a killing blow." Sesshomaru spoke slowly, swinging his blade towards Sango, "You're better than I predicted." And then he attacked her once more.

"So are you." Sango grinned slightly, although it was obvious she was concentrating more on the movements of Sesshomaru's blade than anything else. Sesshomaru stabbed for her head and Sango ducked, pieces of her hair falling from the bare-miss. She quickly rolled out of the way as he came after her. He stopped suddenly and his eyes went to his sword. Sango smirked from where she sat on the ground, but she then quickly took the opportunity to get away from Sesshomaru and place her sword out before her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Sango's severed strands of hair had entwined themselves around his sword and arm. Miasma burst out then and Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken cried at the same time. Kagura's eyes widened.

However, the miasma spewing from the hair strands was pushed away from Sesshomaru's face by the power of his youki, which he had began to use voluntarily. Sango smirked.

"Well. It was worth a shot." She shrugged, "But I guess a youkai as powerful as you would have control over his own youki to use as a barrier from poisonous vapors."

Sesshomaru glared at her but said nothing. Sango continued, "Oh. But Sesshomaru… just how long will you be able to use that continuous flow of youki without tiring? I should tell you that the miasma from those hair strands wont quit until I stop them…" She smiled and then she added, "Or if I'm…dead."

"And that was all I needed to hear." Sesshomaru growled out and shot forward. Sango's eyes widened dramatically as his sword connected with hers. The sheer force was enough to drive her heels into the dirt and she skidded back. His attack was more forceful and more deadly than before. She had really managed to get his attention.

Kagura bit her bottom lip. Sango had pissed him off. The sorceress jumped into the air and released blades of wind towards Sesshomaru, making the youkai lord momentarily stop his onslaught on Sango to dodge them. Sango quickly regrouped beside Kagura.

"Damn." Sango cursed, "He's strong."

"I told you, you idiot!" Kagura snapped, "This is suicide."

Sango frowned, "Well, we're not dead yet." She jumped away as Sesshomaru came towards them. He followed Sango, intent on killing her this time. She tossed several small daggers at Sesshomaru, which he blocked with his sword. Her feet hit the ground and she instantly jumped again, as Sesshomaru was right behind her. Kagura managed to hit Sesshomaru with one of her attacks, which gave Sango enough time to get out of the way and unfortunately, made Sesshomaru focus his attention on Kagura. Kagura's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the blood red color of Sesshomaru's eyes and the visible teeth as he glared at her. The miasma spewing from the hair strands was dancing around his face, mixed with his own youki. He looked murderous.

"Shit." Kagura muttered.

_page break_

"When shall we aid them, my lord?" Kohaku spoke in a monotone voice. He, Naraku, and Kanna stood from above, watching the battle play out before them. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"When things get desperate." Naraku replied, grinning maliciously. He glanced at Kanna.

Kanna's mirror flashed and on the battlefield Sesshomaru was momentarily blinded, allowing Sango a chance to push Kagura out of the way of his blade.

_page break_

That is all!

Aw, the shards were a gift from little Rin. But… how was little Rin able to touch the shards when usually they need to be purified? Herm, something to ponder…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope the action was good, eh, hehe. I'm always a little unsure of it. Well, time to reply! Yay!

**Inuyasha's2ndloverafterSango** – I agree that Sango's very strong, but she's also human and human's in general are weak. And well, he overpowered her mind when it was almost broken, all things considered… so… :shrugs: But anywho, I'm glad that you love the story. I feel all fuzzy inside reading that, tee hee. Oh and I was a little concerned about the whole Kikyo planning to match up Sango/Inuyasha, but I have an explanation for it, so… hehe, I'm going with it! Anyway, thank you for your words and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye bye!

**Emili** – Wow. Thank you so much. I really never expected that it would be someone's top favorite. :smiles: Thank you again. Yeah, I love Inu/San stories too… but I can't say exactly who the lucky man will be… er, or hanyou or youkai or whatever. Hehe. Well, stay tuned and find out! Bye for now!

**Robot Killah** - Hehehe. Happy (late)Birthday! Will it become a San/Sess too? Perhaps, perhaps not. (bwhahaah, aren't I evil?) But the idea is certainly a possibility. Keep reading to find out for sure. Hehe. Anyway, don't worry about ranting. I like ranting. Especially in comments. So rant, rant away! Tee hee. Bye bye for now!

**GrowlingFluffBall** – Well I hope this chapter made you fall in love even more, tee hee, although Sango didn't quite kick Sesshy's butt… but hey, she's not finished yet! Thank you for your review and keep reading! Bye bye!

**Icygirl2 **– I agree with you about Kagome. She reminds me of Tohru Honda (xcept not as nice ;;) which, in itself, is not a good thing because Tohru Honda from Furruba never fails to annoy me (though I do like her… hehe) Anyway, I'm so glad you like this story and I hope to see more reviews and comments from you and certainly more ranting! Hehe.

**TwistedTiger** – Glad I impressed you, . And I hope this little treat makes you smile. Hehe. Enjoy please. Bye bye.

**SanMirLover **– Snakes united! Tee hee! Sesshy has the upper hand but Sango's not out yet, hehe.. Aw, I love you too! Hehe! Bye Bye for now and I hope you're able to read this!

**Hoppy-chan** – Not a definite San/Inu, mind you… That's just Lady Kikyo's desires. Hehe. Anyway, onto you're questions/comments! Okay, I'll go ahead and say it... Kagura wont die. I had planned originally for her death… but :sniffles: me likes her toooo much! X) Thumbs up for writing in character! (something that I try to do because it bothers me to read a story where the author is presenting a serious story only the characters act very… unlike themselves… now comedies, well, they're excused. Hehe) To be honest, I never even imagined sticking Kagura with Miroku… hmmmm… :ponders it: What an interesting idea… ack, well, although you don't like it… but… hmmm… eh, anyway, yeah Sango loves Naraku… but its mind control love. Haha. Bye bye for now and keep reviewing:hugs:

**Nightfall2525** – I'm not sure if Sesshomaru and Sango will have any romantic interaction yet… perhaps though. Keep reading to find out! Thank you and bye bye for now!

Okay! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm out!

Er. Oh yeah… if you ever want to see what's going on with me and my work all at one time, check out the section in my bio where it says NEWS. That should help. Later.

_Taijiya_


	17. Chapter 16 Appreciate Your Skill But

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 16 : Appreciate Your Skill, But…

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Computer is still broken:whines: Hope you all enjoy this installment though. ) Please let me know if you want!

Warnings: Violence. Tee hee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_page break _

"Shit." Kagura muttered. Sesshomaru was headed right for her. His sword was drawn and in seconds it would pierce her flesh... Kagura's eyes closed unconsciously…

The hard, cold ground connected with Kagura's head as she was unceremoniously shoved aside by Sango, who's right arm was glowing a deep violet. Sango raised her arm above her head and Tokijin pierced her skin, and would have cut straight through, had Sango not focused a great amount of her power in her forearm.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Sango smirked, as blood trickled down her arm and dripped onto her face, sliding down her forehead. She winced slightly then.

Sesshomaru jumped back, pulling tokijin clean out of Sango's arm. She tripped backwards and nearly fell, but caught herself and instantly cradled her arm against her chest.

Kagura had gotten to her feet, her head spinning from the fall. At least Sango looked okay… stupid girl… You could have died, Kagura almost yelled but refrained. It was pointless. She would do as she pleased. Even if it was foolish.

Sesshomaru was growling now, holding his sword tightly in his hand. He glared at Sango, "I will kill you with the next swing of my blade."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Is that so?" She then smirked and held up her right arm. It was completely healed. The wound in her shoulder had healed as well. Suddenly, the miasma from the hair strands ceased. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to his arm and then back at Sango.

She shrugged, "I lied. It was just a fluke that my hair actually attached itself to you… and that reaction of spilling out miasma is just something my hand strands tend to do." She laughed slightly.

Kagura raised an eye brow. Sesshomaru had a slightly puzzled look as well. Kagura then placed her face in her hand, "Idiot."

"Now! Had I actually cast them on you, well that would be a different story. The amount of miasma in that circumstance would have consumed you." Sango stated.

Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to their regular color, "You annoy me greatly."

Sango grinned, "This battle is just getting started. I wanted to test you. You're very ruthless. When you believed you were cornered, the reaction and amount of power you demonstrated was monstrous." Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, "But I'm not ready to retreat just yet…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Kagura blinked. Sango seemed to be gathering power inside of her. The Taijiya sprang forward suddenly, her speed matching Sesshomaru's from a moment ago. Sesshomaru braced himself and their swords connected.

Kagura watched for a moment longer, and then out of the corner of her eye she noticed the girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Kagura quickly appeared beside Rin and grabbed a hold of the girl. "Hey kid, if you've got one of the jewel shards, it'd be in your favor to hand it over to me."

Rin was shaking in fear. This was not something Kagura enjoyed, but it was something she had to do. She straightened her lips and repeated, "Give it to me if you have it, brat."

Rin reached into her kimono and with a shaking hand held out the shard, "I-I only wanted to give Sesshomaru-sama a present!"

"Sesshomaru has the other one?" Kagura asked, snatching the shard and tossing the girl to the ground. Rin gathered herself and backed up against a tree. Jaken ran forward and stood in front of Rin protectively, but he did not attack Kagura.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagura snorted.

"Be gone witch!" Jaken squawked.

Kagura narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but before she could reply, Kohaku appeared beside her. "Naraku-sama requests that you kill the toad and take the girl."

Kagura raised one eye brow, "What use would she be?"

"Bait." Kohaku replied and held his weapon before him. He darted towards Rin while Kagura directed her fan at Jaken.

"See you in another life, imp." She said and attacked.

_page break_

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard Rin's scream, but was unable to go to the girl as Sango attacked him once more with her sword. The taijiya's power had doubled since before. She was becoming more than just a nuisance.

"I will kill you," Sesshomaru growled out once more.

"You've told me that before, I think," Sango laughed, her right hook catching him across the cheek. Sesshomaru fell back more in shock than by the force of the blow.

He growled and blasted Sango with power from his finger tips. It hit her directly and she flew back, hitting the ground with a thud. The taijiya got back to her feet and pounced at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slashed Sango's side and returned her punch with one of his own. She spit out blood and quickly moved away from him so that she could retain her ground. Even using so much power he was a monstrous opponent. Sango gulped; there was a chance that she wouldn't survive this little battle.

She ducked his attack. _Naraku-sama! I don't want to die yet… _She slammed her blade against his and felt the blade weaken against the power of tokijin. If the battle lasted too much longer her sword wouldn't make it in one piece. Sango focused more of her power into her blade to help hold it together.

Their blades clashed and the force made both Sesshomaru and Sango release their blades. The two swords went flying far from the two combatants, and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth while Sango frowned and then shrugged, "Damn."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Who the hell are you?"

Sango blinked in surprise and ducked the swing of his fist. "Sango."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "And you're one of Naraku's detachments?"

"Yes." She replied, throwing a smoke bomb at Sesshomaru as she jumped away. Sesshomaru brought his sleeve to cover his nose, his sight and sense of smell blocked by the suffocating powder. From behind him Sango's boot connected with his back, knocking him to the ground. Sesshomaru skidded forward and got back to his feet once he came to a stop. He growled, his sight slowly returning.

Sesshomaru barely dodged the hidden blade Sango kept in her forearm. It nicked his face and Sesshomaru cursed. Sango jumped back as he attacked with the poison from his nails. She countered with miasma.

_page break _

Naraku was grinning, "She can stand toe to toe with Sesshomaru…."

Kanna stared in silent awe, "Sango is indeed your finest creation master."

Naraku glanced down at the pale little girl and smirked, placing a hand atop her head, "Kanna, signal Kohaku and Kagura to return."

She nodded and held her mirror in the air, sending forth a pale light. Within moments Kohaku and Kagura appeared, an unconscious Rin slumped over Kohaku's shoulders.

Naraku glanced at them, removing his hand from Kanna's hand, "Did you kill the imp?"

Kagura nodded. Kohaku stepped forward, "Should I return with this girl to the castle, Naraku-sama?"

"Go ahead. Kagura return with him." Naraku looked at Kagura.

The wind sorceress glanced at the battle between Sesshomaru and Sango. "Naraku, if this keeps up much longer Sango will probably be killed."

"I'll stop it before then," Naraku replied, "I merely wanted to see the extent of her powers. I am not disappointed."

Kagura looked away and refrained from growling aloud. Bastard. Naraku noticed her struggle and chuckled. "Leave, witch."

Kagura vanished and Kohaku followed suit. Naraku returned his eyes to the battle. They would make their appearance soon.

_ page break _

Sesshomaru broke the blade in Sango's forearm and she was knocked back onto her butt. She looked up as he towered over her.

"It has been a long time since I've battled an opponent of your level." Sesshomaru stated, "And though you are annoying I appreciate your skill."

"Thanks," Sango wondered if she should even reply at all.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "But you've made a mistake that you will indeed regret."

"Yeah, yeah," Sango snorted, "Just kill me already. I don't need to hear your speech."

Sesshomaru smirked then, "Truly annoying."

"At least I'm consistent." Sango said and shut her eyes. She had to think of something! She could not fail Naraku-sama here.

Sango jumped when Sesshomaru brought his claws down. He narrowed his eyes, but he had expected that retaliation. Despite her talk the Taijiya would fight until she could no longer move. Sango made a bee line for her sword and just as it was in reach she was abruptly grabbed by her throat as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. He held her before him and readied his palm next to her stomach.

"This is the end, Sango of Naraku." Sesshomaru then slammed his palm through Sango's stomach, tearing her flesh and spewing her blood all down his sleeve. Sango's eyes widened drastically and blood shot from her mouth, spreading across Sesshomaru's face. The youkai continued to stare at her expressionlessly.

An image flashed before Sango's eyes and her breath caught in her chest from the pain and sadness that suddenly swelled inside of her. Why was she seeing this now? Why had that boy appeared in her mind, just before her death?

"Ko…haku…" Sango sputtered out, her eyes tearing up.

Sesshomaru suddenly released her and jumped away. Sango was caught by someone. She clung to the strength of her savior's arms. She slowly lifted her head and looked into his red eyes, and her body recoiled and then went limp as she fell unconscious.

_That is all! _

That's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My computer STILL isn't fixed so I transferred this via disk to my sister's computer and uploaded it that way. I really don't like doing this because it's a waste of my disks, but since Robot Killah is so insistent and wonderful, I did. :huggles you:

And thank you so much for drawing a fan art. That really makes me happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I was going to prolong the fight between Sango and Sesshomaru and have Sango do some really bad ass moves that I thought up, but I don't want there to be so much focus on fighting, since this is mostly a romance/drama story.

Well, tell me what you think in your comments. I really love those. Tee hee.

Now! To respond to you wonderful reviewers:huggles you all some more:

**Robot Killah - **:huggles you lots more: I would absolutely love to see the fan art, so if you don't mind doing all that, then please! Oh and if and when I ever get around to working on my website, you wouldn't mind if I posted it would you? Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked the fighting scenes. Milano are good too. Tee hee. You're reviews are always a delight to read. I hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you and see you later!

**Angel-Shae –** I'm so glad you like this story. Yes, I was trying to show that Naraku was gaining feelings for Sango. I'm happy to see that someone noticed it. Tee hee. Thank you, you rock as well! I hope you like this chapter, so enjoy!

**Warrior Angel of Truth –** I agree that its too bad that there aren't many Sango fics out there. Would you know of any really good ones to recommend? I'd like to read some but I don't have much time to search… but anyway, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you like this chapter. Bye for now!

**Hoppy-chan – **Hoppy! Lol. Nope, Rin-chan isn't going to die. At least, not yet. Neither is Sesshomaru, at least not yet. Lol. I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Bye for now!

**HotPink89 -** Well, in regards to Naraku falling in love with Sango, I had it relate to the Prince Kagawaki, whose identity Naraku stole. I just kinda decided that the prince had a thing for Sango for a basis of the story. :shrugs: Its fandom right? And not totally unbelievable. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked the story! Thank you for your review! Bye now!

**Youkosangohiei –** I guess it's a little of everyone. Tee hee. Well, I mean, possibly Sesshomaru but definitely Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Lol. Anyway, thanks a bunch for your review! Hope you enjoy this chappie too.

**Chigirl, Obsessed-anime-lover, icygirl2, SanMirLover, AddictedtoInuyashaFics, Dirt Bag, Azure Tigress, Bunny,** and everyone else! Thank you so much!

_Taijiya_


	18. Chapter 17 Quest to Truth

Putting the Damage On

Chapter 17 : Quest to Truth

-----

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. I never wanted to leave anyone hanging, it's just so much has happened with Katrina, with school, with the repairs, with my personal life… and not to mention once I lost some chapters and had to rewrite them… :frowns: Anyway, please forgive me and understand, that's all I'm asking. I want to stress the fact that I intend to finish these stories, whether it take me a couple years to do so. If you're around for the ride, then that's great. But I do intend to finish them sooner than that… hehe… but thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just read the story. I really do appreciate it. And a special thanks to Robot Killah, my lil psycho buddy. D

And erm, the title of this chappie is all… grand sounding, but its really not that big of a deal. Lol. ) Enjoy!

Warnings: Nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Naraku held Sango in his arms. He situated her and looked at Sesshomaru condescendingly, "She's brilliant, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and pulled his sword out of the ground. In his attempt to avoid Naraku he had made sure that he'd land near tokijin. "What I want to know, Naraku, is what exactly is she?"

Naraku chuckled, "Why, she's a human."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Human? Don't fool with me, you bastard!" The youkai lord growled, his hair standing up on end from anger.

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru,"She is a human. It's my secret, Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled, "I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

Sesshomaru growled but ingored his anger for the moment, "So you've taken Rin."

"You knew?" Naraku blinked and then shrugged, "Yes. I'll go ahead and say this wont be your last battle with my precious Sango."

Sesshomaru held tokijin before him and lunged at Naraku.

Naraku laughed but vanished. Sesshomaru cursed and sheathed his sword. He turned his eyes to where he saw Jaken's limp, bloody form. It looked as if Kagura had used her wind on the little imp, and sliced him neatly into several chunks.

Sesshomaru reached for tenseiga and growled aloud. With one stroke of the healing sword, Jaken's cells and tissue began to reassemble until it was one form. Then life returned to Jaken's eyes and his skin returned to its regular color. Reality came in a flood of white and brilliant eyes before Jaken passed out and slept.

Sesshomaru left the little imp where he laid. He would have to make something clear and if he didn't do it now, it would nag the hell out of him.

-----

Naraku layed Sango onto his bed and let his eyes travel over her body, making note of the bruises and scratches. And also of the fact that they were healing at a rapid rate. A small smirk rested on his lips then. The power of the shikon no tama was trully amazing.

Her battle with Sesshomaru had exceeded his expectations. She had more control over her powers and still there was more that she hadn't even touched. The large gaping wound in her stomach had already begun to heal itself. Naraku wouldn't have to cast any healing spells whatsoever.

"Surprised, are you Naraku?" Kikyo's quiet voice filled the room. Naraku stood straight, his back facing his unexpected visitor, his eyes focused on Sango's face. He then smirked and turned around.

"That's one way of putting it, Kikyo-sama." Naraku replied cooly, "Although, excited would fit the description more accurately."

"Hmm." Kikyo feigned interest for a moment and then spoke, "She is quite a brilliant tool, Naraku, but that is not the reason I've come to you."

Naraku blinked, "By all means, tell me."

Kikyo set her lips in a firm line, "I'm leaving the castle."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Is that so? I hope this isn't because you're planning to try and kill me, is it Kikyo-sama? You know that is futile. You can not kill me."

Kikyo stared at Naraku, "I may be dead and wandering, but I still feel a need to occupy my time. There is a village south of here that's recently been attacked by youkai. There are many wounded people and I intend to lend my strength there. But you may think what you like." She smiled coldly and shrugged, "As to whether or not I'm planning to kill you… well, let me just say that I'm always planning…"

"Go." Naraku indicated to his door, "Save those insignifacant lives and believe you have a purpose. You are not needed here, after all."

Kikyo did not respond as she turned and left the room. She could not stand to set eyes on him for too long. The sight made her ill.

-----

Inuyasha jumped up, his nose twitching. What did that BASTARD want?

Inuyasha ran out of the hut, but not before waking Miroku and Kagome, as he tripped over his own pants leg. Miroku yawned and Kagome rubbed her eyes, mumbling, "Inuyasha, you idiot…"

Inuyasha did not hear her however, and was already out the door. He unsheathed his sword and waited.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was floating above him, staring down at Inuyasha with a look of disinterest. Inuyasha glared at him, "Get down here you asshole!"

Kagome poked her head out of the hut and then blinked in surprise, quickly coming outside. Miroku followed behind her and his eyes landed isntantly on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly moved to the ground, not making a noise as his feet touched the soil, "Inuyasha, you're as hostile as ever."

"Yeah well when have you ever showed your ugly face and not expected a battle out of me, eh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, "Weren't there four of you?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise; that had not been expected. "What?"

Sesshomaru did not reply. Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"What became of the woman?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You mean Sango?" Miroku moved forward, "Why are you suddenly interested in her?"

Kagome moved forward as well, but said nothing. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at Miroku. Inuyasha glared at his brother, "It's none of your business."

Sesshomaru was staring calmly at Inuyasha, but then suddenly his eyes flashed, "Oh but it is, little brother. A woman attacked me today, and she held a great resemblance to the one who traveled with you and your idiot human companions. Only now, she is fighting for Naraku."

"You saw Sango-chan?" Kagome cried out.

"So I was correct." Sesshomaru looked satisfied.

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed. "What do you intend to do to her, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had begun to turn around. He stopped and then smirked at Inuyasha, "I plan to kill her, of course. Even I must admit that she was a formidable opponent. Though no longer human, that's certain."

"You can't kill her!" Inuyasha growled, reaching out to grab Sesshomaru's shoulder. The youkai lord swiftly moved out of the way and punched Inuyasha in the gut.

"Do not touch me." Sesshomaru snorted, "That bitch took something of value from me and I will get it back, once she is dead. Even I have debts, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, she's not of her own mind." Miroku called out, "He's controlling her with the shikon jewel."

Sesshomaru stopped once more, looking slightly curious, "Is that so?"

"Sango would never help Naraku otherwise." Miroku nodded, "She was his captive, now he's using her as a tool. I beg you, do not take your anger out on Sango. She's merely a pawn. Naraku is the one-"

"Oh, I intend to give Naraku his due as well." Sesshomaru replied, "However that revelation changes nothing." And then he vanished.

Inuyasha was still holding his stomach. His brother had hit him harder than expected. Sango must have pissed him off royally. Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kagome, who was beside him, holding his shoulders. "Why'd you give it away, Kagome?"

"I didn't mean to Inuyasha!" Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

"Let her be, Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly, "Sesshomaru intends to kill Sango regardless of who she is or why she's fighting."

Inuyasha cursed, "Damn it! Naraku made Sango fight Sesshomaru? Is that bastard trying to get her killed?"

"No." Miroku shook his head, "I don't think that's the case. You remember what Sesshomaru said right? Sango was a formidable opponent. Naraku was probably testing her power."

Inuyasha was silent, "She could stand toe to toe with Sesshomaru?"

"I wonder what else the shikon no tama can do…" Miroku muttered, staring off. "We have to save Sango."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha got to his feet, Kagome following him. He moved away from her, her hands falling to her sides. Inuyasha turned to face them both.

"I should tell you something… since it's about time that she got here…" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder uncomfortably.

"What?" Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha was just about to explain when…

-----

I got an email saying that we can no longer address individual reviewers here::shakes head: Whatever. I think that's shitty, but what else is new? Haha. Anyway, thank you everyone once again, if you have any questions or comments that you want a reply to, then just ask that I email you and I will. Well, when I can, anyway… ;;

Thank you once again!

- Taijiya


End file.
